


Broken Pieces Fit Together to Make a Perfect Picture of Us

by lovesnarf (snarfette)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Collection of fics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 24,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarfette/pseuds/lovesnarf
Summary: A collection of ficlets/one-shots about Aaron and Robert’s relationship.Ratings for each chapter individually as they’re all different.





	1. The Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Snow Patrol’s, The Lightning Strike (part 3, Daybreak).
> 
> I wanted somewhere to put various little fics together in one place so here it is. I might add a few quite quickly.
> 
> This first ficlet came about because I was on a picnic in a very isolated field the other day and it just got me thinking about Aaron and Robert’s picnic when he was released from prison (so this fic is smutty!). Rated: Explicit

“Well I didn’t mean out here!” Robert said, unable to keep the surprise from his voice.

Aaron turned to face him, backing away slowly and unzipping his hoodie. “So now who’s nesh?” he teased.

Robert laughed from his position still lying on the picnic blanket, but then scrambled to sit up and get to his feet as Aaron tilted his head towards the cricket pavilion, grin on his face as he turned and started striding towards the wooden building, the picnic blanket and food left forgotten on the ground.

***

Once they were inside, it seemed like any inhibitions were well and truly forgotten about. They’d stripped each other of their clothes quickly, laughing and teasing one another as their giddiness took over. The feeling of being able to do this and relax and enjoy one another’s company, after what felt like so long apart, was sheer joy.

They crashed together a little clumsily, grinning into an almost frantic kiss that was a clash of teeth and desperate tongues. Robert’s hands at Aaron’s hips pulled him closer so that their bodies were flush, hot skin (despite the cool weather outside) and hard cocks pressing together and causing them both to gasp and groan and push towards one another desperate for more contact, more friction, more pleasure.

Their hands roamed over each other’s skin. They licked into each other’s mouths until Robert tore his lips away as Aaron’s thumb slipped between his arse cheeks. He panted heavily, his back arching and pressing his arse towards Aaron’s hand. He’d have been embarrassed at how much he wanted it if it wasn’t Aaron, who seemed to be just as desperate to be touching Robert.

Aaron leant back slightly, his eyes darkened as they scanned Robert’s face. He slipped his thumb a little further between Robert’s cheeks and pressed his fingers against the curve of his arse.

“Can I?” he murmured as Robert closed his eyes for a moment and bit his lip.

“Yes,” he sighed. “God, yes...anything...anything you want.”

Aaron shuddered. He loved Robert. He loved him in so many ways, but seeing him so needy and desperate for him was a rare and wonderful sight, something to get him well and truly worked up. He wrapped a hand around the back of his head and pulled him into a searing kiss again, thrusting his hips forward when Robert snaked a hand between them, wrapping his dick in his fist and sliding his hand up and down once, and then again as Aaron’s hips bucked.

“Turn around,” Aaron ordered as he finally managed to find the motivation to pull away from Robert’s mouth.

Robert did as told, another thing that just turned Aaron on all the more. Facing the wall, his back slightly arched over, hands pressed against the wood, wide and just above his head, he hung his head slightly, waiting.

Not wanting to waste a moment, Aaron quickly rooted around in the pocket of Robert’s jeans, knowing he’d have lube in there because they’d both known that this day was going to end up with something like this sooner rather than later. As soon as he located it, he tore it open and spread it over his fingers, before standing back up and dribbling some between Robert’s arse cheeks. Robert twitched at the sensation and squared his shoulders, sighing deeply.

Aaron leant against Robert, dancing his fingertips over Robert’s skin teasingly, before pressing his slick finger into Robert, slowly and steadily. Robert’s hips rolled immediately, almost desperate to draw the digit further inside him. Aaron kissed his shoulder, licking his way up to Robert’s neck and biting down slightly as he pulled out and then sunk another finger inside, twisting and crooking and spreading them.

Robert pressed back against him, grinding on Aaron’s fingers and reaching down to stroke at his cock a few times. They stayed like that for a while: Aaron lost in watching Robert work himself on his fingers; Robert chasing the pleasure he was getting glimpses of.

Eventually, Aaron slid his fingers free and slicked his own painfully hard erection with the remaining lube. He pressed close against Robert’s back again and grabbed at his hips firmly. Kisses trailed across Robert’s shoulders and Aaron lined himself up as Robert pleaded with him to get on with it.

“So bloody impatient,” Aaron growled from behind him. “Just making sure you’re ready.”

“I’ve been ready...” The end of his sentence was choked off as Aaron thrust up into him. “Fuuuck,” Robert grunted, his head hanging forward again, arching his back to raise his arse.

“Better?” Aaron asked cheekily, but he got no response as he drove his hips forward again and Robert just seemed to be keen to take everything he was given.

The pavilion was filled with sounds of the slap of skin against skin, and grunts and moans, sighs and half-formed words as the pace built.

It was frantic and desperate and everything they’d both been waiting for since Aaron had gone away.

And then Robert’s hand grasped for Aaron’s, where it was gripping his hip until the skin beneath his hand was white, and he threaded their fingers together. Aaron lifted their joined hands and placed them over Robert’s chest to pull him closer and feel his racing heart beneath their palms.

It shouldn’t have been the moment for something so tender. This was supposed to be all about heat and desire and a desperate want. But for just a moment, it was about more than just getting off: it was about them being connected; reminding each other that they were there, _together_ ; _loving_ one another.

“Aaron,” Robert gasped, his head falling back against Aaron’s shoulder, and Aaron just took at as a signal to thrust his hips harder, faster. And the soft moment was replaced by the need again. Aaron’s hand slipped free from Robert’s grasp, his fingers moving down his body and curling around his cock, stripping it quickly and thrusting his hips in time.

They were both at the edge. They’d known it wouldn’t last long for either of them: too many nights apart, too much desperation for one another stored up for weeks and weeks.

Robert moaned and shuddered, warmth spilling over Aaron’s knuckles as he continued moving his fist over Robert’s cock.

“Aaron, Aaron, Aaron,” Robert moaned as his hips rocked, chasing every last moment of the pleasure of his orgasm. His hand reached back, pulling Aaron’s head forward again so his lips pressed against his skin.

And Aaron’s hips snapped forward again and again until Robert was gasping and Aaron was grunting and then spilling inside Robert.

They both slumped forward, breathing heavily, Aaron leaning against Robert’s sweaty back and feeling both of their hearts pounding in time.

“God, I needed that,” Aaron eventually murmured against Robert’s skin.

Robert huffed out a laugh. “Me too.”

“Thank you,” Aaron said quietly and he pressed a gentle kiss to Robert’s shoulder.

Sighing, Robert turned his head and quickly pressed his lips against the side of Aaron’s head. He knew that Aaron wouldn’t want anything too soppy or any grand declarations at that moment: he just wanted to be ‘normal’.

They separated and Robert shuddered a little at the cool air hitting his sweat-slicked back as Aaron moved away to start searching for his clothes. When he turned around, Aaron was pulling on his shirt instead of his own t-shirt and Robert frowned.

“That’s my shirt,” he pointed out, although it was a little redundant seeing as it was blatantly obvious.

Aaron shrugged nonchalantly and smirked at him. There was amusement in his eyes that Robert wanted to see every single day.

“You can have it back when we get home,” he replied simply and raised an eyebrow at Robert.

No further encouragement was needed and Robert grabbed Aaron’s discarded t-shirt from the floor. As he pulled it over his head, a rush of Aaron’s scent wrapped around him, and he realised that swapping clothes had more benefits than he’d first thought. And he actually quite liked seeing Aaron standing there buttoning up his shirt.

The picnic had definitely been a good plan.


	2. Chapter 2: Lachlan strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when we got hints of Lachlan going after Robron/Liv etc and then the idea that this would lead to a Robron proposal. So obviously it’s far from canon now (and I posted it on tumblr originally) but I thought I’d add it here. 
> 
> Rated: mature (for some violence)

The regular beeping of the monitor had become Aaron’s solace.

He’d seen loads of TV programmes where the sound had been a reminder of how ill someone was. He’d been in the position of having to sit and listen to it himself before. He’d heard it tracking the rhythm of his own heart as he’d lain in a hospital bed.

But now the sound was his constant reassurance that Robert was alive.

Because the beeping had stopped. When they’d first brought Robert in, worked on him frantically to save him, the constant repetitive sound had ceased and Robert had died. Aaron had heard the shrill whine of the machine as it had announced to everyone present that Robert’s heart had stopped beating. He’d stared through the window as doctors and nurses had done everything possible to bring Robert back. He’d been unable to tear his eyes away and, even if he had, he’d still have heard that long, unending tone. It was silence that he’d feared in that moment because silence meant they’d given up.

But they hadn’t. And the beeping had started again. And Robert had come back. So Aaron didn’t mind the beeping. Not if that meant Robert was holding on.

***

It had been days since everything had unravelled for Lachlan and he’d decided to take his uncontrollable rage out on the person he blamed for everything. Lachlan had truly lost everything he cared about, and as the revelations about what he’d done just kept on coming (and Robert was proved right after all those months), he’d aimed all of his manic fury at Robert. He’d gone after Robert’s family because that was the best way to cause him to suffer, taunting him with the fact that he couldn’t save them all.

Liv had been trapped up at the scrapyard, locked in the cabin with a fuel drum perilously close to exploding just outside. Vic had been tied up at her home with gas pouring out of the hob flooding the air. And Aaron had been forced to drive Lachlan out of the village because he had taken Seb and had announced that if he wanted to see their little boy ever again, he’d better do as he was told.

It had been a nightmare situation, impossible to choose what to do, who to help first. But Aaron had known that Robert would never let them down. Any of them.

And when Robert had finally made it to the edge of the quarry where Lachlan was holding Aaron and Seb captive, he’d looked determined and furious and ready to kill if that meant he’d stop Lachlan from hurting anyone else. He’d reassured Aaron that Liv and Vic were both safe (knowing that Aaron would be going mad worrying about his little sister) and actually laughed at the look on Lachlan’sface. He’d taunted him about how he’d never manage to destroy Robert because he was just a pathetic kid, and Aaron had known what he was doing: he was distracting Lachlan and making sure his rage was directed at Robert.

Aaron had desperately tried to stop him, trying to loosen the gag around his mouth to tell Robert not to anger Lachlan any more, almost being able to predict what was going to happen. But Robert had always been good at talking and his plan succeeded just as Aaron had managed to start wriggling his hands free from the rope around them.

Enraged, Lachlan had dived for Robert, pulling a knife out as he’d moved. They’d struggled and Aaron hadn’t been able to see who had the upper hand, until they were both scrabbling around in the dirt and then Robert’s hand had come up and smashed Lachlan on the side of the head with a large rock he’d grabbed.

Lachlan had fallen still, slumped over Robert’s body and everything had been silent for a moment.

Aaron had finally shed the ropes as Robert pushed the unconscious form of Lachlan off his body. He’d staggered to his feet, desperately scanning the area for Aaron and Seb and when he’d seen them both safe, he’d smiled.

As Aaron had been about to go to him, the smile had fallen from Robert’s face and he’d looked down at where his hand was pressed to his chest. He’d lowered his hand and stared at it before looking back at Aaron for a moment. And then he’d fallen to his knees in the dirt and collapsed, his hand and chest covered in blood.

And Aaron had screamed in anguish. He’d rushed to Robert’s side and pressed down on the stab wound that had torn the man he loved open. His hands had been covered in Robert’s blood and he was sure that he hadn’t stopped screaming until help had arrived. His cries of horror had been replaced by shouts of instructions and machines thudding as Robert’s body had been shocked. And then, in a blur of sound and movement, all of that had been replaced by the constant beeping as Robert lay in his hospital bed.

The seconds had ticked by, turning into minutes and then hours, and Aaron had waited. As soon as the doctor had given him access, he’d sat by Robert’s bedside. He’d held his hand and listened to the beeping of the heart monitor. And he’d spoken to him quietly. Every so often, he’d whispered something to him as he’d stroked the back of Robert’s hand.

And when the steady sound had altered (after what could’ve been days) and Robert’s fingers had twitched beneath his own, Aaron had held his breath because he hadn’t known whether he was allowed to be hopeful. But when Robert’s eyelids had started to flutter, Aaron had murmured to him, encouraged him to wake up, quietly, so quietly because he’d been scared to shatter the moment with anything louder than a whisper.

The doctor and nurses had rushed in and Aaron had almost wanted to send them away. They were too loud, calling Robert’s name and demanding that he looked at them. And the monitor had beeped erratically as Robert had gradually become more alert and realised that he had a tube down his throat and he was yet again lying in a hospital bed.

Only when his eyes had landed on Aaron had he settled: the beeping from the machine had slowed gradually as Robert had stared at Aaron and blinked slowly at him.

The machine had kept on with its steady beeping as the doctor had checked Robert over and smiled, telling Aaron that things looked positive.

Robert had still needed the tube down his throat to help him to breathe, his lung damaged and unable to function at full strength. So, for once, Robert hadn’t been able to speak. But Aaron had. He’d pulled his chair a little closer to the bed and squeezed Robert’s hand tightly.

“I love you,” he’d whispered, just loud enough for Robert to hear over the beeping, but he’d known that Robert had heard the words. “We’re getting married when you get out of here,” he’d said. It wasn’t a question because he knew what the answer would be. And the beeping of the heart monitor becoming more rapid and the smile in Robert’s eyes had been enough of an answer anyway.


	3. Chapter 3: The Night of the Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this ficlet the night after the reunion episode that melted all of our hearts. 
> 
> Rated: mature (for the beginning of some sexy times!)

His hands were shaking. Actually bloody shaking.

It was stupid really. It wasn’t like he’d never peeled Aaron out of his clothes before, but this...this was different. This meant so much. It meant more than anything. It was _everything_ to Robert. Everything he’d wanted; everything he’d thought he’d never have again.

Aaron was pressed up against the wall of his bedroom, gazing up at Robert with such fire in his eyes, such yearning and longing and need. Robert knew the same look must be reflected back in his own eyes, but his hands were still shaking. He didn’t want to mess this up. He didn’t want to ruin this precious moment that he’d given up hope of ever having again.

Pressing his lips against Aaron’s once more, he moved his hand to the hem of Aaron’s jumper and slipped it beneath the soft material. The warmth of Aaron’s skin was almost enough to send a shiver through him. He smoothed his hand further up his stomach and then he felt Aaron pull his lips away.

Had he messed it up? Was the perfect, fragile moment shattered?

“Your hands are shaking,” Aaron whispered as he looked at Robert’s face again, his eyes full of concern and care and - god, Robert hoped he was right - love.

He swallowed thickly. “I’m alright,” he replied.

“Robert,” Aaron murmured quietly.

There were no words that Robert could find in that moment so he lowered his other hand to help lift Aaron’s jumper. Aaron complied easily, lifting his arms, but only taking his eyes off Robert when he was forced to by the material dragging over his head.

Smiling softly, Robert pressed his lips to Aaron’s throat, kissing and sucking at the delicate skin there, the place he knew Aaron loved to be touched, that drove him wild and made his toes curl. His smile widened as he heard the low moan in Aaron’s throat, felt him buck his hips forward to chase some sort of friction.

Robert grabbed his hips, his thumbs pressing against the skin above his waistband, and returned his kisses to Aaron’s mouth. Aaron’s fingers threaded through the hair at the back of his head, pulling him closer, desperately wanting more.

And Robert obliged. His hand, still shaking but maybe now it was with desire instead of nerves, moved to the button on Aaron’s jeans. He twisted it and Aaron pulled his mouth free gasping for air, gasping for Robert.

“Come on,” he growled, moving his hips forward again.

And suddenly Robert didn’t feel like rushing. He’d imagined this moment, as he’d lain awake at night aching with missing Aaron’s warmth, and he’d imagined tearing Aaron’s clothes off, pinning him to the bed and fucking him hard and fast. Now he wanted slow; he wanted to savour every single moment and every tiny detail. This night would be forever carved into his memory.

He raised an eyebrow at Aaron. Then he took hold of the zipper on his jeans. He realised that his hands weren’t shaking anymore. He didn’t need to be nervous or worried about ruining a perfect moment - of course it was perfect, it was him and Aaron. His hand was steady as he slowly dragged the zip down.

Aaron was watching him with hooded eyes, his tongue flicking out to lick at his lower lip. When Robert slowly pushed the stiff material of his jeans down just enough to reach his hand inside and palm his cock through his boxers, Aaron moaned out long and low. “Rob,” he gasped. “Please.”

Robert watched him. He drank in every reaction to his hand as he moved it teasingly slowly. His other hand wrapped around the back of Aaron’s neck, pulling him in for another searing kiss.

His hands definitely weren’t shaking anymore. They were too busy remembering all of the things they’d missed about Aaron.


	4. Chapter 4: Aaron adores Robert’s bum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ficlet I wrote about Aaron’s obsession with Robert’s glorious arse (because what’s not to like!). 
> 
> Rated: explicit (for smut)

He’s pretty sure that Robert’s doing it on purpose.

There’s no way that anyone needs to bend over that many times in a day. And always conveniently when Aaron is just walking by or entering the room or coming down the stairs.

Robert’s perfect arse is sticking up in the air more and more frequently, and Aaron’s convinced that it’s because Robert knows he’s obsessed with it.

It’s just the sort of delicious torture that Robert would like to inflict on him. He knows Aaron can’t resist but then there’s always someone else there or interrupting at the most crucial moment - like when Aaron’s about to squeeze or smack or just get down on his knees and lick Robert’s beautiful round arse.

But this time, Aaron’s prepared. They’re in their bedroom, door closed. Liv and Gerry are out, Seb wasn’t with them overnight: it’s just the two of them.

So when Robert emerges from the en-suite with just a fluffy grey towel around his waist, droplets from his hair still trickling down his skin, and he bends over to rummage around in his sock drawer (conveniently located at the bottom of the unit)…Aaron pounces. He’s pressed up against Robert’s arse before the other man has even realised what’s going on.

“What are you doing?” Robert laughs as he straightens up slightly.

“You’ve been teasing me all week,” Aaron grumbles against his ear, his hips already rutting forward slightly against Robert seemingly without him even realising it.

“I don’t tease,” Robert gasps, reaching his hand round to thread into Aaron’s curly hair. His other hand braces against the chest of drawers as Aaron continues to move behind him.

“I love your arse,” Aaron moans, “and you’ve been practically shoving it in my face at every opportunity.”

A breathy chuckle escapes Robert’s mouth. “You wish,” he breathes.

Aaron’s had enough. He fumbles the towel free from around Robert’s hips and licks his lips as it falls to the floor to reveal Robert’s arse. “Fuck,” he growls.

“Please,” Robert moans as he feels Aaron’s hard cock pressing against his crack as the other man continues to move against him. He presses back against Aaron’s erection, dragging a low groan from Aaron’s lips.

“Do you know what you do to me? Do you know how much I want you all the time?” Aaron whispers into his ear. “Do you know how much you drive me crazy, always bending over and shaking this in the air?” He grabs a handful of Robert’s arse cheek to demonstrate what he’s referring to.

Robert moans and presses back again, chasing the heat of Aaron, wanting his hands all over him.

“Do you want me to stop doing it then? Shall I stop bending over?” he asks cheekily.

Aaron doesn’t know how he has the ability to be so ridiculous or so wilfully disrespectful, but he slaps Robert’s arse to teach him a lesson. Robert moans loudly at the sensation and clenches his hand in Aaron’s hair more tightly.

The red mark on Robert’s arse cheek is almost enough to drive Aaron into a frenzy but instead he kneels down to smooth his tongue over the skin. Robert’s fists clench around the edge of the chest of drawers, his breathing coming out heavier as Aaron’s tongue moves over his skin.

Aaron nips at him once before he trails his tongue over. He takes Robert’s arse cheeks in his hands and squeezes before parting them and blowing over Robert’s hole. The man above him bucks slightly but holds still as Aaron licks his lips once before diving in to bury his face between Robert’s cheeks. He licks and thrusts his tongue, and can feel Robert pressing back against his face, can hear him begging him and whining. He takes a moment to lean back and admire the redness of the beard burn developing across Robert’s arse before he presses in again, circling his tongue and pressing into Robert as far as he can. He pulls back for a moment, sucks a finger into his mouth, running his tongue over it to slick it up and then pushes it into Robert, before his mouth goes back to join it at Robert’s hole.

Robert’s losing his mind: that much is obvious from the thrusting hips and the moans and expletives. Aaron doesn’t want it to end but he knows Robert’s close. He reaches up and wraps a hand around Robert’s rock hard cock, hand pumping as his tongue still moves. He pulls away just in time to feel Robert’s legs shake and his come coat his hand as he strokes him.

Pushing up from his knees, he takes himself in hand and strips at his dick. His eyes never leave Robert’s arse as he feels his orgasm building. He presses closer as he comes, watches as it sprays out onto Robert’s lower back and arse: some of it dribbles down over the roundness and some slips between Robert’s cheeks. Aaron is momentarily transfixed by the hotness of that sight.

They’re both panting heavily as they lean against one another and the chest of drawers.

“So, no more teasing you then?” Robert asks with a smirk after he’s caught his breath.

Aaron squeezes his arse in reply. “Don’t ever stop.”


	5. Chapter 5: Camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for Vix on tumblr because of a post about longing to see Robert and Aaron taking Seb camping when he was a bit older.
> 
> Rated: Teen and up (for some language)

“This is bloody ridiculous,” Robert chuntered as he paced around. “How am I supposed to sort out the contract with Davis if I can’t even get a bloody signal?”

“Well,” Aaron huffed out as he hammered another metal stake into the ground, “I don’t think you are supposed to be sorting the deal out seeing as, you know, we’re on holiday and everything.”

“This is not a holiday,” Robert grumbled as he stopped and looked down at his husband. “Whose idea was this in the first place?”

Aaron actually looked up at him and raised his eyebrow, waving the lump-hammer in his hand almost menacingly. “Um, yours,” he said simply. “Something about it being a treat for Seb.”

“I don’t think so,” Robert huffed. “I think you’ll find it was Liv and all her going on about how bloody brilliant it was camping at that music festival which set off him off about sleeping in a tent. And she didn’t exactly do anything to discourage him: in fact, I think she was quite enjoying herself getting him all excited because she knew we’d end up here.”

Aaron had to turn away to hide his smirk. He was well aware of how Liv’s sneaky plans worked. 

Robert mumbled something under his breath and disappeared inside the opening of the mostly finished tent.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind a bit of help with this,” Aaron called after him.

“What is this?” Robert’s annoyed voice came from inside the tent, completely ignoring Aaron’s request.

“What’s what?” Aaron asked.

Robert appeared at the entrance holding a pillow. He waved it at Aaron. “This isn’t my pillow.”

Aaron just looked up at him blankly.

“Where are my goose down pillows?” Robert asked.

“Are you kidding?” Aaron replied.

“No,” Robert said with complete seriousness. “You know I can’t sleep without them.”

Squeezing his eyes closed for a moment and blowing out a long breath, Aaron stood up slowly and tilted his head at his ridiculous husband. “We are sleeping in the middle of a fucking field, Rob. I don’t think a decent night’s sleep is going to be happening regardless of what you’re sleeping on.”

“Well it might have been nice to have half a chance.”

“If I’d thought you’d actually help to carry any of the shit you wanted to bring, I might have remembered them. We’re here for two nights. I think you’ll survive,” Aaron told him.

“If I die in this fucking field...”

“Daddy!”

Robert’s ranting was interrupted by Seb tearing towards him across the field, with Isaac running alongside him. They’d decided to bring Seb’s best friend/cousin along for the trip to give him some company and the two really were thick as thieves.

“Yes, buddy,” Robert immediately snapped out of his grumpiness, the pillow thrown back inside the tent and seemingly forgotten about.

Aaron just rolled his eyes affectionately and listened to the boys’ excited chattering.

***

The heat of the day had eased and, after a barbecue for tea and an ‘amazing’ first day (according to Seb and Issac), Robert and Aaron had put the two excited six year olds to bed in their sleeping bags, grinning at the boys’ giddiness at the massive adventure they seemed to think they were having.

“So, beach tomorrow?” Robert asked as he leant back on his camping chair, beer bottle in hand. He looked like he was quite at ease with the situation, like his earlier complaints were long forgotten.

“Yep - that’ll keep ‘em busy for the day,” Aaron replied.

“I like it out here,” Robert said after a while of the pair of them sitting in comfortable silence.

“I thought you were missing your creature comforts,” Aaron said as he nudged his knee against Robert’s.

Robert hummed in response. He looked up at the stars, a gloriously clear sky above giving them the perfect view. “Think I’ve got everything I need right here,” he replied as he looked back at Aaron.

“Soft git,” Aaron mumbled, but he smiled one of his gentle smiles.

“And who needs goose down pillows anyway. I reckon I’ve got the comfiest thing to sleep on,” Robert told him as he leant towards him a little, smiling the smile that always seemed to make Aaron melt.

Aaron indulged him, shuffling a little closer so he could press his lips chastely against Robert’s.

“You’d better remember that when you’re moaning again in the morning,” he said as they separated.

Robert let out a quiet laugh. “You know me so well. But I promise...no more complaining.”

“Good,” Aaron said, “because I get the feeling we aren’t going to be having much of a lie-in in the morning.”

“I thought that too. Sunrise is at about half five so the boys will be up and ready for the day. No blackout blinds in the tent.”

Aaron just shook his head at him and rolled his eyes. He couldn’t help but smile. “No, because apparently we’re ‘roughing it’.”

Robert laughed brightly. “Well, you know I like a bit of rough,” he said with a smile. “But next holiday, we’re staying in a hotel.”

“Agreed,” Aaron replied.


	6. Seizure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on spoilers about Robert’s upcoming illness so if you don’t want to know about those don’t read! Obviously this is just speculation of what I think might happen (or what I’d like to see!).

“Rob?”

Aaron watched as Robert checked his phone and started pulling on his jacket again. His fiancé hadn’t slowed down for days: he’d been on the go, stressed beyond belief, and desperately searching for any clue about Rebecca’s whereabouts.

He’d admitted to Aaron as they’d both lain awake one night that he didn’t want his son to have lost his mother, didn’t want Seb to go through that pain. He didn’t want Seb to have that hole in his life that only a mother could full. Because Robert knew how that felt and he wouldn’t wish it on anyone, especially not his own child.

And not only that, but he was angry with himself. Angry that he hadn’t realised what Lachlan was up to; angry that he hadn’t noticed the lie in Lachlan’s words; angry that he’d failed to recognise that something just didn’t add up. How had he been fooled by Lachlan? Especially when he knew what kind of messed up weirdo he was? He knew what Lachlan was capable of, or at least he thought he knew. He was starting to fear that he actually had no idea the lengths the young man would go to.

“Robert?” Aaron called his name again, stepping into his space. When Robert looked up at him, Aaron continued, “You haven’t heard a word I’ve said, have you?”

Robert frowned, answering the question with his facial expression. “Sorry...I just...I’m all over the place.”

Aaron reached out and ran his hand down Robert’s arm. “You need to slow down a bit.”

At Robert’s slight shake of the head, Aaron shook his own. “No, Rob. Listen to me. You’re knackered. You’re running yourself into the ground. You’ve hardly slept, you’re on the go constantly. You can’t keep this up.”

“How can I stop though?” Robert replied. “I’ve got to do this, for Seb.”

Aaron shook his head sadly again. “Seb needs you too, you know. I know you want to find Rebecca but Seb needs you now.”

Robert sighed heavily. Aaron looked him over, his eyes tracking over all the signs of his sheer exhaustion. Robert’s skin was pale, in fact more grey than anything, his eyes were bloodshot, his eyelids looking heavy. His whole body seemed smaller somehow, almost like he was hunched in on himself.

And Robert seemed to be just staring into space, almost like Aaron’s words hadn’t even registered with him. He looked frozen for a long moment.

“Robert?” Aaron repeated his name. Not getting any reaction, Aaron sighed in frustration. He had to make him see sense that this wasn’t doing him any good and he was going to make himself ill if he carried on. “Robert,” he said more forcefully and Robert blinked rapidly and stared at him in surprise almost like he hadn’t even noticed that Aaron was in front of him.

“I just...I need to get going,” Robert said, his eyes squeezing closed a few times like he was trying to clear his vision and concentrate.

Maybe the soft approach wasn’t going to work. Maybe he’d be better demanding that Robert stayed at home and got some rest. As Aaron thought about it, Robert made a move to go towards the door.

“Hey,” Aaron said, “You need to just hold on a minute.”

Robert stumbled over his own feet a little and glanced back at Aaron in confusion.

“This is ridiculous,” Aaron said, trying to keep the frustration and annoyance from his tone. He wasn’t angry at Robert: he just wanted him to see sense and actually take care of himself for a while. “You need to...Rob?”

He trailed off and watched in shock as Robert’s eyes rolled back in his head and he went crashing to the floor. He tried to make a dive to catch him but he was too late.

“Robert!”

Robert’s whole body began convulsing, the whites of his eyes showing behind his flickering eyelids.

“Oh God!” Aaron cried out, sinking to his knees but not knowing what to do, his hands fluttering uselessly above Robert’s body. He just wanted it to stop: seeing the man he loved thrashing about, so out of control of his own body was terrifying. Vaguely remembering something about moving furniture out of the way, he shoved the arm-chair forwards away from Robert’s convulsing form.

With shaking hands, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled 999. He didn’t even dare touch Robert for fear that he’d hurt him. Robert’s jaw was clenched, his whole body seemingly rigid as it jolted erratically.

“Is the patient breathing?” The voice at the end of the phone line asked, and Aaron hadn’t even realised his call had been answered he’d been so absorbed in staring at Robert in horror.

“Uh...yes, yes...he’s having a fit or something. I don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

“Can you tell me what’s happening?” the woman asked, and Aaron quickly relayed the information, answering her questions as accurately as he could despite his racing heart and terrifying thoughts.

By the time he’d finished speaking, and he’d been reassured that an ambulance was on the way, Robert had stopped seizing on the floor.

“He’s stopped shaking,” Aaron gasped into the phone. He leant closer to Robert to check him over.

“How long do you think the seizure lasted?” the woman asked.

“I don’t know - maybe three or four minutes,” Aaron replied. He lowered the phone slightly. “Robert? Can you hear me? Robert?”

Robert’s eyelids twitched a little and he slowly blinked them open. He looked confused. “What...why am I on the floor?”

“It’s okay,” Aaron said gently. “You’re going to be okay.” He didn’t know who needed the reassurance more.

“He doesn’t seem to remember what happened. Is that normal?” Aaron asked into the phone.

“It’s a normal response,” the woman told him. “Just keep reassuring him. Talk to him. Help is on the way and I’ll stay on the line until they arrive. You’re doing a great job.”

Aaron wanted to sob, release his heartbreaking fear about what had happened, but he held it in. Carefully, he squeezed Robert’s hand in his own. “You’re going to be alright. Help’s on the way.”

Robert blinked up at him, still confused and exhausted and now he looked scared.

“I’ve got you,” Aaron told him, and rubbed his thumb over the back of Robert’s hand.


	7. Aaron’s reaction to Robert’s seizure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr. Just a short little ficlet based on the spoilers about Aaron not knowing what to do because he’s so scared (poor love).

“ _Robert_!”

Aaron could hear the panic in his own voice. He could feel it: his heart racing, his stomach flipping horribly.

“Oh god - _please_ , Rob.” Begging wasn’t going to help - he knew that. But he didn’t know what else to do. He felt frozen to the spot in fear. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from where Robert was convulsing terrifyingly on the floor.

He could hear Liv’s voice, but it was like everything around him was a blur. The only thing he could see was Robert. If he tore his eyes away from his fiancé, he was petrified that Robert would slip away.

“Please, Robert,” he begged again, leaning over the man he loved and desperately wanting his body to stop the horrifying shaking. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. “ _Please_ don’t do this. I need you to be okay.”

***

Exhaustion and stress combined with the knock on the head, courtesy of Lachlan the week before, had caused Robert to have a seizure. The doctor had reassured Aaron as he sat at Robert’s bedside ( _again_ \- this was happening too often) that with some decent rest and recovery time he’d be fine.

But Aaron had had the fright of his life and he couldn’t shake the image of Robert fitting on their living room floor from his mind. And he couldn’t stop thinking about what would’ve happened if Liv hadn’t taken control of the situation. He’d frozen and he’d been useless because he was so crippled by fear. Seeing Robert in that state had been almost too much and he’d failed him when he needed him the most.

“You’re thinking too much,” Robert murmured. He’d not been awake long, lying in his hospital bed so that he could be monitored for a day. He looked exhausted, dark shadows beneath his eyes and skin pale.

Aaron swallowed thickly and blinked rapidly trying to force the tears back. “You scared me,” he replied quietly.

“I’m okay,” Robert said, like that made everything alright.

“But you nearly weren’t,” Aaron said, trying to stop his fear turning into anger. “I could’ve lost you - again. I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep seeing you hurt.”

“I’m sorry,” Robert told him quietly.

“I’m not trying to make you feel bad - I know you didn’t ask for this - but you need to take this seriously and you need to slow down. I never want to see you like that again...it was one of the most terrifying things I’ve ever seen.” His voice wobbled as he carried on. “I thought you were dying.”

Robert reached for him and squeezed his hand. “Hey, I’m going to be alright. I promise I’ll take it easy for a while. It scared me too, you know.”

Aaron sniffed. “Just...don’t ever do that to me again, alright? We can deal with anything, but we do it together, okay? I can’t lose you. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Robert replied. “And I promise, I’m not planning on coming back here for a long time.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Aaron said and he finally managed a tiny smile, but he knew he’d be keeping a close eye on his fiancé for quite some time.

 


	8. A phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phone call Robert might have made to Aaron after his day dealing with Lachlan.

“Hi,” Robert said as Aaron answered his phone. He knew his voice sounded weird: he felt weird. He’d had a hell of a day and he was pretty sure the reality was only just beginning to sink in. His hands were shaking a little as he held the phone to his ear.

“Where’ve you been all day?” Aaron asked. He sounded almost grumpy and Robert would’ve smiled at how sulky he could get when he thought he’d been ignored, but he didn’t think he had the energy. “And why are you ringing me off the landline? Bit retro, innit?”

“Sorry,” Robert started and then wondered what he was actually supposed to say.

‘Sorry I didn’t answer your calls, I was tied up by a psychotic murderer who had smashed up my phone’ probably wasn’t the best thing to say.

It wasn’t exactly a simple explanation, was it? In fact, the day’s revelations were possibly the most mind-blowing thing he’d ever experienced. And that didn’t even include the fear he’d felt at being first stalked by a gun-wielding maniac and then tied to a chair by the same lunatic.

“Rob?”

He could hear Aaron saying his name at the other end of the call, a hint of doubt and concern seeping into his voice.

Blowing out a long breath and trying to steady his racing heart and mind, he braced himself for what he had to say.

“I don’t want you to freak out,” he started.

There was a beat of silence and Robert could almost picture Aaron’s jaw clenching and his nostrils flaring.

“Not exactly the best way to start a conversation,” Aaron ground out eventually. “What’s going on? Are you in trouble?”

Robert huffed out a dry laugh at the question - it was so them. “Not anymore,” he replied.

“Right, you’re starting to scare me now,” Aaron said and he sounded irritated, just like he always did when he was anxious.

Robert sighed again and squeezed his eyes shut. “Liv was right about Lachlan,” he said in a rush. It probably wasn’t the best way to start his explanation but for once he felt lost for words. Maybe he’d used everything he had as he’d tried to keep Lachlan talking, tried to get him to reveal the truth, while he’d been tied up. Words were his weapon of choice and they might well have saved his skin yet again.

“What are you on about?” Aaron asked.

“Lachlan,” Robert said the name and almost shuddered at the memories of what he’d done. “He...today...he’s completely lost it. I went over to see Belle and when I got there I could hear her screaming and Lachlan wouldn’t let her go.”

“What?” Aaron erupted. “What the hell? Is Belle alright?”

“She’s safe now, but she’s completely shaken up. She had no idea what he’d done until she found Sam.”

“What d’you mean? What about Sam? Robert, what’s going on?” Aaron was obviously starting to panic, but Robert was floundering. He didn’t want to do this over the phone: he wanted Aaron there with him. He needed him.

“Sorry, I’m not...I’m not doing a very good job of this...I just...I can’t believe what’s happened.” His hand was shaking again and he actually lowered himself down onto the sofa because he felt pretty shaken up himself.

“Rob, listen to me,” Aaron said and it was obvious he was trying to stay calm. “Just tell me what’s happened.”

Again, Robert sighed. “Lachlan is a murderer,” he said simply. Might as well start with the facts. “I don’t know all the details, but he killed that bloke that was pretending to be Gerry’s uncle and Sam found him with the body in his boot so he tried to kill Sam.”

“Fucking hell,” Aaron breathed out.

“Then Belle found out what he’d done to Sam and he wouldn’t let her go: just kept saying he’d done it all for her. She was terrified and he was waving the gun around...”

“What gun?” Aaron interrupted him suddenly. “And how do you know all of this?” Aaron trailed off and Robert waited for him to think over whatever was racing through his head. “Tell me you weren’t there with him while he had a gun, Robert.”

Robert almost winced at the tone of Aaron’s voice. Why did he always seem to end up getting into such a mess when Aaron went away? But then he realised, both of the last two incidents had been Lachlan’s fault. He shuddered again as the possibilities rushed through his mind. He could’ve died twice in the last few months because of a deranged teenager who hated his guts.

“I was trying to help Belle and Sam,” he said in his defence.

“Oh god,” Aaron replied and Robert could picture him shaking his head and running a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Lachlan came bursting in and punched me in the face and I hit my head on the table. When I woke up, I was tied to a chair and he was ranting and raving about what he’d done. He’d well and truly lost it.”

There was a long silence and for a moment Robert worried that Aaron was gone, or too angry to even speak to him, but then he heard a sniff and Aaron finally spoke. His voice was a little wobbly.

“Are you alright?” It was obvious that he was trying not to freak out completely.

“I’m okay,” Robert said, but it wasn’t the whole truth. He was far more shaken up than he wanted to admit.

“Liar,” Aaron said quietly. “I’m coming home.”

Robert closed his eyes and blew out a long breath. ‘Thank god,’ he thought to himself, ‘I need you.’

“That’d be good,” he said, not wanting to let on quite how much he wanted Aaron there with him.

“You can’t seem to stay out of trouble when I go away, can you?” Aaron asked, trying to gently tease Robert. It was like he knew how tense Robert was without needing to be told. He always knew what Robert needed.

“You probably shouldn’t go away ever again then,” Robert replied quietly.

“I’m coming home,” he repeated. “I’m going to get booked onto the next available flight, okay?”

“Okay,” Robert confirmed.

“Are you going to be alright?” Aaron asked.

Robert shrugged even though Aaron couldn’t see him. “I’ll be better when you’re here.”

As much as Robert wanted Aaron home, he knew that he’d have to break the news about Gerry to him when he got back and he dreaded the conversation. He wouldn’t tell Aaron something so gut-wrenchingly awful over the phone. He couldn’t tell him that Gerry had been murdered in cold blood by his supposed best friend until they were face to face.

And then he’d have to tell him about Chrissie and Lawrence too. And how Lachlan had tried to kill Sam and kidnapped Belle and finally disappeared without a trace, with the police desperately hunting him before he hurt anyone else. Maybe, with Aaron there beside him, he could begin to get his head around the full extent of Lachlan’s terrible crimes.

Robert knew he wouldn’t sleep very well that night, but he would when Aaron was back.

“I’m coming home,” Aaron repeated again. It was like he needed to reassure them both that they’d be reunited soon, that they’d be alright. “Don’t do anything else stupid or brave, okay? I need you in one piece.”

Robert actually huffed out a little laugh at the words. “Trust me - I’ve decided I’m going to live a very boring life from now on.” He paused for a moment. “Come home,” he murmured.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can - I promise. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Robert told him, squeezing the phone in his hand tightly.

“Be good,” Aaron added. “I’m on my way.”


	9. Aaron rushes home after Robert’s phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically part two of what happened after Robert’s phone call to Aaron to tell him about Lachlan (see chapter 8).

The bang of the front door slamming shut made Robert jump.

The flat had been silent since Diane and Vic had finally left him earlier in the evening and taken Seb with them. He’d been touched by their attention and their concern about his injury, but he’d needed some space and quiet to just try to start getting his head around what had happened. And how he was going to explain everything to Aaron when he got home.

Darkness had fallen and Robert had only moved to turn on a few lights and then slumped back onto the sofa. His mind was racing: he couldn’t get over what Lachlan had done, his list of crimes seemingly growing by the hour.

The bang of the door had startled him, but the scraping of the key in their flat door was just what he needed. Pushing himself up off the sofa, he stood in the centre of the room and looked towards the door in anticipation.

Aaron stepped into the flat and his eyes immediately landed on Robert. He looked him up and down, his eyes finding the cut on Robert’s forehead and the bruise on his cheek, and then he dropped his bag onto the floor. He stepped forwards quickly, standing in front of Robert after a few strides. Wrapping his arms around his back, he pulled him into a tight hug and drew in a deep breath. It sounded a lot like relief and Robert knew he was mirroring the reaction.

Aaron leant back, keeping his hands on Robert’s arms, and looked closely at his face. “Are you alright?”

Robert swallowed thickly, forcing down the emotions threatening to spill out of him. “I’m fine,” he replied quietly. His eyes lowered to the floor to avoid Aaron’s searching gaze for a moment before he looked back up at his fiancé.

Aaron frowned and reached up to gently stroke the side of Robert’s face, his thumb skirting the edge of the bump on his forehead. “Rob.”

It was so simple; just one word and Robert felt himself unravel a little. Aaron didn’t need to say, ‘I know you’re not’ or ‘you don’t need to pretend for me’ because Robert already knew that. And he knew that Aaron could see through his bullshit. The man standing before him was the only person who really knew him: the only person that Robert could really be himself with. The only person he could allow himself to be truly vulnerable around.

“I was scared,” he murmured.

With his thumb still stroking over Robert’s skin, Aaron looked into his eyes. “I’m not surprised,” he said quietly.

“I really thought he was going to kill me,” he swallowed again. “He would’ve done it without a second thought - he blames me for everything.” Robert paused for a moment and blew out a long breath. “And he’s right, isn’t he? It is all my fault.”

Aaron squeezed his upper arm tightly at the words. “No,” he said firmly. “You’re not doing that, Robert. You’re not taking the blame for this. You didn’t know what he was capable of.”

“And you still don’t,” Robert immediately told him. “I...I need to...there’s things you need to know.”

Again Aaron frowned and the tiny moment of relief he’d displayed when he’d pulled Robert into a hug had well and truly vanished again.

“Let’s sit down. You need to tell me exactly what happened.”

***

After Robert had recounted the events leading up to his arrival at Wishing Well, and told him about his attempt to help Belle and Sam, he trailed off. He’d spent the few quiet hours he’d had on his own trying to think how he should break the news about Gerry to Aaron. He knew he’d be devastated and there was no way to avoid it. He just hated being the one to have to do it.

There was no other way around it: he had to just say it.

“It wasn’t just that con-artist that Lachlan killed,” he started. He watched Aaron’s eyes widen and how he drew in a sharp breath. “The accident - when Chrissie and Lawrence died - it wasn’t an accident at all. Lachlan caused the crash - he killed them both.”

“Shit,” Aaron breathed out, shock written all over his face. “His own mum?”

“He said she’d tried to get in the way of him and Belle. He was so calm about it all, like it made perfect sense.”

“Oh my god. How did he get away with it?”

“He was clever and he covered his tracks.” Robert looked at him steadily. “There’s something else. I don’t know how to say it really...Gerry must’ve found out what had happened with the crash. The roof collapse at the B&B wasn’t an accident either: Lachlan made it happen and used it to kill Gerry.”

The colour drained from Aaron’s face as he shook his head. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at Robert almost like he wanted him to take his words back, like he could pretend it wasn’t true.

Robert reached out and pulled him into a tight embrace as they sat on the sofa. “I’m sorry,” he muttered against Aaron’s neck. “I’m so sorry.”

They clung to one another for a long time. Robert needed to hold onto Aaron and reassure himself that he’d survived his ordeal. Aaron needed some time to compose himself.

“He was his friend,” Aaron said when he eventually sat back. “How could we have been so wrong about him? We invited him into our home. We let him spend time with Seb.”

“I know,” Robert replied. “Liv was right about him - we should’ve listened to her.”

“Oh god, how are we going to tell Liv?” Aaron sighed. He sounded exhausted and lost and overwhelmed by what he’d come home to.

Robert could sympathise. He didn’t think he’d got his head around what had gone on yet. He just kept turning it all over in his mind: what could he have done differently? What signs did he miss? How could he have stopped this happening? And he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was to blame. Lachlan had blamed him and, despite not being inclined to listen to the words of a psychotic murderer, he couldn’t help but think that he was at least partly responsible.

“Rob?” Aaron asked, his hand on Robert’s knee.

“Sorry.” He cleared his throat and shook his head to try to clear his swirling thoughts. “I don’t know, but we just have to tell her the truth. She deserves that. And an apology. We should’ve listened to her about him. She was right that he was up to no good and she was right about the carbon monoxide.”

“What?” Aaron interrupted him loudly.

Feeling a little sheepish that he’d let that slip out without realising, Robert winced. “He admitted that too. Said he was responsible for the leak and seemed pretty annoyed that he hadn’t managed to finish me off.”

“If I could get my hands on the little shit,” Aaron ground out. “We should’ve locked him in that car boot and pushed the car into the lake ourselves.”

“He’ll get what’s coming to him. He can’t hurt anyone anymore.”

“But he’s already hurt so many people. I don’t know how Belle will get over something like this. And he went after my little sister. And he could’ve killed you - twice!”

Robert almost shuddered at the memories. If Lachlan had had his way, Aaron would be planning his funeral instead of their wedding. “I guess I was lucky,” he said and then he grimaced at his own unfortunate word choice. “I just wish I’d done more - I knew there was something wrong about the day of the crash. And I knew he was weird. I should’ve paid more attention or tried to stop him or, I don’t know, _something_. I should’ve done something.”

“Robert, you had no idea he was capable of this. Being weird doesn’t automatically make him a killer. As far as you knew, he was just being a teenager. You can’t blame yourself for this.”

Robert shook his head. He wanted to believe that but how could he? Chrissie, Lawrence and Gerry were all dead because he didn’t do enough. Sam and Belle were both hurt and despite Belle being grateful for his help and the Dingles thanking him, he was still responsible because he hadn’t stopped Lachlan in the first place.

“It’s over now,” Aaron said gently. “You’re safe and we’re together. Seb is fine and Liv will be too when we talk to her. Lachlan can’t hurt anyone else. Everything’s going to be alright.”

Robert smiled weakly at him and nodded once as though he agreed. He couldn’t shake the feeling that this wasn’t over despite Lachlan being in custody. And he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep soundly for some time because every time he closed his eyes he was sure he’d see Lachlan’s smirking face and a shotgun in his hands.

 


	10. Valentine’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for Robron fandom appreciation week for letthebluerain based on their favourite Robron episode.
> 
> Rated: G

**What Do I Do When I Am So In Love With You?**

That spark was still there. Of course it was. It wasn’t like Robert had changed. It wasn’t like either of them had changed that much...found better ways of being themselves and coping, definitely; become friends, kind of; moved on, maybe.

But it was funny how it was Valentine’s and Aaron had spent the day preparing to make things up to Alex and prove how much he cared about him and yet, here he was sitting staring at Robert busying himself in their - no _his_ \- kitchen, like he’d never left. And it was partly Robert’s doing because he’d offered, and partly Aaron’s because he didn’t want him to leave.

There had been a few moments between them. Moments that made Aaron feel like they were exactly where they belonged. Moments that felt too close to flirting, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Moments when he felt a little awkward suddenly, like he didn’t know where to look or quite what to say. But being in Robert’s company, feeling so relaxed and content around him, made him yearn for something that was supposed to be forgotten about.

When the conversation moved onto Liv, and Robert immediately became self-deprecating, laughing it off like it didn’t hurt him to think that she hated him, Aaron couldn’t help but point out that Liv missed him. And it just seemed to tumble out of his mouth that he missed Robert too and for a moment he stumbled. He shouldn’t have admitted it; he shouldn’t have said it out loud. But god, it was true. There hadn’t been anything he’d felt more deeply in his bones for a long time: he missed Robert - so much. He should’ve stopped talking - it would’ve been easier than tripping over himself trying to tell Robert that it was just about his maths skills, but he panicked. And Robert admitting ‘I miss her too’ felt a lot like a kick in the gut because Robert felt the same.

The text from Alex was like some sort of sign. And it showed a lot about how much Robert had become a better person when he didn’t make some snarky comment about the situation. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to suggest that Robert stayed to eat with him. He wanted him to, more than anything. How could something as simple as watching Robert at work in the kitchen make him so desperate to never let him leave again?

Nerves fluttered through him.

“So, does that mean you’re staying?” he asked, looking up at Robert through his eyelashes slightly and hoping he’d say yes. The moment of hesitation from Robert made Aaron’s stomach turn and then his heart skip when Robert agreed.

“Uh, yeah, ok, thanks.”

He tried not to let his smile become too obvious, too pleased by Robert’s acceptance, but he wasn’t sure if he managed it. Instead, he ducked past Robert to grab some plates and calm his racing heart.

***

Sitting on the sofa, within touching distance, after they’d enjoyed their meal, Aaron couldn’t help but watch Robert closely. He looked tired, but still as gorgeous as ever. When he yawned, Aaron couldn’t help but miss seeing that every morning. Waking up to Robert stretching and yawning in the morning sunshine, lying on their bed rubbing his hand over his face and turning to smile at Aaron as he blinked awake...just another thing he missed.

It had been his decision. He was the one who’d moved on with someone else. But maybe he was never going to move on - not really. Not when just sitting beside Robert had such an effect on him.

And then Robert started talking - like he was finally having the chance to get some of what he’d been carrying around off his chest because Aaron was the only person he could truly be himself around - and Aaron’s heart hurt for him. For the situation he’d found himself in and the way he was so quick to blame himself for everything.

At Robert’s choked ‘sorry’, Aaron couldn’t stop himself from sliding closer, reaching out to comfort Robert. Because he couldn’t just sit there and let Robert suffer on his own. Something inside him was drawing him to Robert, always pulling him closer, like they were magnets. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and tried to make Robert see what he could see - what he felt.

“Robert, you’re doing a great job - I’m proud of you.” And he really meant it. There was so much more he could’ve said, so many other reassurances he could give, but Robert finally glanced up at him and suddenly talking was the last thing on his mind.

His hand rubbed across Robert’s shoulder, squeezing in reassurance and then maybe something more. Maybe he wanted to draw Robert closer with that hand on his shoulder. Again he felt himself drawn to Robert, like he couldn’t fight the pull between them any longer: he didn’t want to. He could thread his fingers into the hair at the back of Robert’s head; just how he always used to; just how Robert loved it, the way that always made him groan and surge forwards more desperately. He could do it: he wanted to.

Leaning forward, he watched Robert’s face closely and saw the same feelings reflected back at him. Robert was there and everything Aaron wanted.

They both moved towards one another and then the harsh buzz of the flat doorbell broke them apart.

Aaron pulled his hand away from the warmth of Robert’s neck, clearing his throat and rubbing at his chest, trying to calm his racing heart and his racing mind. They’d nearly kissed: they would’ve done if not for the interruption - of that, he was sure.

“That’ll be...Liv,” he stumbled over what he was trying to say. “She never takes her keys...I should, um, yeah.”

He pushed himself up from the sofa and away from Robert. He needed to put some space between them - he didn’t know what would happen if he didn’t. Except that was a lie he was telling himself. Of course he knew because it was what he wanted.

Not looking back, but blowing out a heavy sigh as he moved, he quickly went to the door, pulling it open and drawing in a deep breath in surprise at who was on the other side.

“Alex!” he gasped out.

As they exchanged pleasantries, Aaron was internally cursing. They were going to head into the flat and Robert was going to be there on the sofa and Alex was going to absolutely flip at the knowledge that Aaron had spent Valentine’s evening with his ex-husband, who he already had issues with.

As they wandered back towards the flat, and Aaron pushed the door open to let Alex in, he took another deep breath. For a moment, part of him (quite a large part) didn’t care about what Alex was going to say or do. He almost wanted them to walk in and find Robert sitting comfortably on the sofa, waiting for Aaron. And he almost wanted Alex to storm out in a rage because then Aaron would be free to be with Robert. But when they walked into the living room, Robert was nowhere to be found and Aaron’s heart simultaneously sank and started pounding in his chest again. Because he wasn’t sure if he’d really been ready to face whatever would have kicked off if Robert had still been sitting there and now he’d never know. The moment was gone.

“Good surprise?” Alex asked brightly as he slipped by Aaron into the flat.

Aaron paused for a moment, his eyes scanning the now Robertless living room.

“The best,” he forced out, wondering if the lie was as obvious as it sounded in his own head.

As Alex pottered about in the kitchen, Aaron’s eyes searched the room and glanced towards the stairs. Surely Robert wouldn’t have gone up there. That would look even worse if Alex happened to find him. He shook his head slightly in bewilderment and followed Alex into the kitchen.

Not much of what Alex said made it through the thoughts of Robert that had flooded Aaron’s mind. He was vaguely aware of him going on about his shift and he knew some response was needed but trying to pull himself together after what had happened - what had nearly happened - was too hard.

“I know Robert’s only your mate now,” Alex said, and Aaron had to move his eyes away from the earnest expression on his face. Alex was trying to apologise for ‘overreacting’ about Robert but if he hadn’t turned up, there would’ve actually been a reason for him to be so pissed off.

It was too close to home. “Just forget about it,” he found himself saying.

And then Liv was there and not looking too happy, and Aaron just needed a minute to think. He stumbled over an excuse to get rid of Alex and then he was finally alone.

Looking up the stairs, and waiting for the front door to click shut behind Alex, he immediately grabbed his phone and didn’t hesitate before pressing Robert’s name.

He took a deep breath and exhaled it shakily as he waited for the call to be answered.

“Hello?” Robert said, sounding a little confused.

And Aaron froze. He sucked in another deep breath, could feel his heart rate rising.

What did he want to say?

‘Come back.’

‘Stay.’

‘Don’t ever leave again.’

He couldn’t say any of that - as much as the words were on the tip of his tongue and his heart was pounding in his chest at the thought of actually saying them out loud.

He nearly spoke. He nearly begged Robert to come back to him.

“Aaron?” Robert asked, concern in his tone.

And Aaron exhaled shakily again. He had to say something but he couldn’t force the words out that he really wanted to say.

“Pocket dial...sorry,” he said bluntly, closing his eyes as he lied again that evening.

There was silence at the other end of the call and then the line went dead. He threw his phone onto the sofa and rubbed his face in frustration.

What was he thinking? But he didn’t really need to ask himself that question. He knew what he was thinking. He knew what he wanted. He’d spent so long telling himself that he’d moved on but in reality his feelings hadn’t changed at all.

He knew one thing for sure: he had a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we all know what Aaron’s decision was!


	11. The night before the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly they couldn’t stand to be apart the night before the wedding so I wrote something cute and fluffy. 
> 
> Rated: G

Aaron had been lying awake, staring at the ceiling in his old room, for what felt like hours. He hadn’t even turned off his bedside lamp, so he knew his commitment to falling asleep was lacking.

The mood at the pub was odd and his mum was trying her best to put on a good front, but things just didn’t feel right. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to marry Robert: he wanted that more than anything. But he still couldn’t shake the feeling that everything was too raw. He couldn’t help but worry about his mum and Paddy. And he couldn’t stop his own sadness at losing his baby sister before he’d even met her.

And he was alone. He knew it was tradition; he knew it was supposedly bad luck to see your fiancé the night before the wedding. But that didn’t stop him wishing Robert was there, or he was at the Mill with him. He was probably being daft, but he really needed Robert at that moment. He wanted Robert to wrap his strong arms around him and hold him tight as they fell asleep. He wanted that reassurance and Robert’s strength. He missed him.

And he always slept better with Robert next to him anyway.

He was just considering whether or not it would be too crazy to climb out of bed and head back to the Mill. At least for a little while. He could come back to the pub early in the morning and no-one would even know he’d been gone.

And then he heard a creak on the floorboard outside his room. He turned his head to the door and watched as the handle was pushed down and someone stepped into the room.

Robert.

He was trying to be quiet, trying to go unnoticed, but when he turned around from gently pushing the door closed, he smiled a little sheepishly at Aaron who’d propped himself up on his bed.

“Rob?” Aaron asked, not questioning who was there obviously, but wondering why he was.

Robert shrugged slightly. “Couldn’t sleep,” he replied softly.

Aaron’s lips quirked up in a tiny lopsided smile. “Me neither,” he admitted quietly. “Come on then,” he added when Robert still stood beside the door.

It didn’t take long before Robert had undressed and was sliding into bed beside him, pushing his cold feet up against Aaron’s calves.

“You don’t mind?” Robert asked as he shuffled closer and pressed himself against Aaron’s side. “I mean, it’s tradition that we’re supposed to be apart.”

Aaron turned his head on his pillow to look at Robert’s face. “And when have we ever done anything by the rules?”

Robert huffed out a tiny laugh. “True,” he agreed. And then he lifted a hand and cupped Aaron’s cheek as he leaned over to him and pressed a kiss against his lips.

“You must’ve known,” Aaron murmured when Robert lay back against his own pillow.

Robert just raised an eyebrow at him in question. He studied Aaron’s face closely.

“I...I didn’t want to be alone,” Aaron admitted.

“You aren’t,” Robert replied softly, reaching out again and stroking a hand over Aaron’s neck.

“It’s stupid, innit? Not like we’ve not spent nights apart before, when we’ve been away for work or whatever,” Aaron said, almost like he was shy about his desire to have Robert there.

Leaning forwards, Robert kissed him chastely again. “This is different,” he replied simply. “I didn’t want to us to be apart either.”

They fell into comfortable silence, pressed together, both of them finally beginning to feel the pull of sleep, their eyelids growing heavy.

“Tomorrow’s the big day,” Aaron whispered suddenly.

Robert forced his eyes open and found Aaron smiling gently at him. “Tomorrow’s the first day of the rest of our lives,” Robert told him, a soft smile on his own face.

Releasing a contented sigh, Aaron closed his eyes and shuffled a little closer to Robert.

They both drifted off within minutes.

***

Light was filtering through the curtains and Robert was too warm. He came awake slowly, finding Aaron still pressed against his side, breathing deeply against his neck.

It was early and Robert needed to move. He had a wedding to prepare for and he wasn’t supposed to be here. He didn’t think he’d ever live it down if anyone caught him sneaking out so he needed to make a break for it while it was still early.

He brushed his fingers over Aaron’s cheek gently, his fiancé (very soon to be husband) twitching slightly beneath his touch.

“Love you,” he murmured before pushing himself up and out of the bed, not wanting to but forcing himself to move. He grabbed his clothes off the floor and pulled them on quickly.

Glancing back at Aaron still in bed when he reached the door, he found him stirring awake and blinking up at him. He put his finger to his lips in a shushing signal.

“See you soon,” he whispered. “Can’t wait to see you in that suit.”

Aaron smiled at him, face still smushed against his pillow. He’d have rolled his eyes at Robert’s obsession with him wearing suits if he hadn’t just woken up.

Robert smiled wide and slipped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Screw traditions: they did what was best for them. And spending the night wrapped up in one another had been exactly what they needed.


	12. Argument/Make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G

“Robert, slow down, would ya?” Aaron came through the door after his husband who had stormed out of the pub. After he’d blinked at Aaron incredulously for a few moments after he’d revealed that he’d been in contact with Adam, Robert had marched out of the pub without a word.

Robert spun around on his way into the kitchen to face Aaron.

“I can’t believe you. After we got back together we said we’d talk about stuff - we’d figure it out together.”

“I know,” Aaron sighed heavily.

“And when I found out about Adam and Moira I didn’t kick off. We talked and we said we needed to be honest about stuff - especially the big stuff,” Robert continued.

“I know,” Aaron repeated. He rubbed his hand across his eyebrows and squinted with guilt.

“And now this. I find out that you’ve been in touch with Adam for weeks! And you didn’t tell me. I’d say that was pretty big, wouldn’t you?”

“Rob, I’m sorry, alright? I didn’t tell you because it was better for you not to know. It would’ve put you in an impossible situation with Vic.”

“Don’t try and make out like you did this for me,” Robert snapped. “That’s too convenient.”

“That’s not fair,” Aaron argued.

“No. What’s not fair is me thinking we were finally on the same page and you doing this. God, we’ve only been married a few days,” Robert added as he threw his hands up in the air and slumped back against the kitchen counter.

Aaron bit his lower lip. He hated the look of disappointment and hurt on Robert’s face: what was worse was knowing that he’d put it there. “I’m sorry,” he said as he stepped closer to Robert. “I should’ve told you.”

Robert looked up at him and stared at him for a long moment. “You should have,” he said quietly. His eyes fell to the floor. “I’m going for a shower.”

“Rob...” Aaron started as Robert brushed past him and headed for the stairs. His heart hurt and his stomach flipped horribly as Robert just continued on his way and all he could do was watch him go and wish he could make things right.

***

Aaron quietly made his way up the stairs and headed towards their bedroom. He’d heard the shower turn off a while ago and decided to give Robert enough time to get dried off before he headed up to try to talk to him.

Pushing the door open, he found Robert sitting on the edge of their bed, wearing a T-shirt and his joggers. Aaron loved him like that: all soft and warm.

He paused as he stepped into the room, not wanting to push too hard but unwilling to let the mood fester.

“Rob...talk to me, please,” he said quietly.

Robert looked up at him: he looked almost sad. “I just...I wanted it to be different this time,” he sighed. “I didn’t want us to be keeping stuff from one another. And I wasn’t expecting it after we’d been married for a couple of days.”

“I’m sorry,” Aaron told him. “I didn’t do it because I wanted to keep it from you. I was trying to protect you.”

Robert sighed. “I get it, you know. But I just...I want us to be better.”

Aaron stepped closer to the bed. He wasn’t sure if he was welcome or not.

“We are better,” Aaron insisted. He took another careful step until he was right beside the bed. Reaching out, he ran his hand over Robert’s shoulder and then into his still-damp hair. “I love you,” he murmured.

Robert looked up at him as he leant into the touch. “Promise me, we’ll be honest. No more secrets - not even if we think it’s for the best.”

Aaron nodded and smiled softly. “Promise.”

“I love you too,” Robert told him quietly and Aaron felt the relief and warmth of the words rush over him.

They really were better this time.


	13. Stubborn, sick Robert and frustrated Aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short inspired by the scene of Aaron wondering why Robert has been to the doctors and stulot wanting a fic about Aaron trying to convince his stubborn idiot to go to the doctor when he’s ill.
> 
> Rated: G

The coughing woke Aaron up - again. He’d tried to be sympathetic: he’d tried to be patient. But Robert had been ill for weeks and, in typical Robert style, he was being a stubborn arse about it.

Slipping out of bed, hissing lowly as his feet touched the cold wooden floorboards (and deciding for the hundredth time that they were definitely going to get a carpet before the winter really kicked in), he quickly pulled his slippers on and grabbed his dressing gown from the back of the door. Walking out onto the landing, he could hear Robert coughing horribly downstairs. Rubbing his forehead in exasperation, he made his way down the staircase as quietly as he could to avoid disturbing anyone else - if Robert’s coughing hadn’t already done that.

Robert looked up at him guiltily as he rounded the bottom of the stairs and stood at the bottom. His husband was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter holding his chest. The bottle of cough syrup was beside him on the counter.

“I’ve told you that stuff isn’t doing any good,” Aaron grumbled as he wandered further into the kitchen.

“It’s fine,” Robert replied simply. He’d been particularly grumpy of late and Aaron knew it was a combination of being ill and not sleeping properly and everyone telling him he needed to see a doctor - a vicious cycle creating the perfect storm of irritation.

“Well maybe I don’t like listening to you coughing up your lungs every night. And every day actually,” Aaron told him.

“Don’t be dramatic,” Robert said. “It’s just a cough. It’ll clear up soon.”

“You’ve been like this for weeks,” Aaron replied. “It’s not getting any better and you need to see a doctor. This stuff isn’t helping,” he said as he gestured to the cough medicine.

“I don’t need a doctor. I’m fine,” Robert said, but his argument failed when he began coughing again and struggled to catch his breath.

Aaron huffed and shook his head, but he moved and poured Robert a small glass of water anyway. “Here.”

Robert was a little red in the face and his eyes were watery as he accepted the glass. “Thanks.”

“You need to go to the doctors,” Aaron repeated.

“Stop nagging me,” Robert huffed after he lowered the glass. “You don’t need to fuss.”

Aaron blew out a long breath and closed his eyes for a moment. ‘Count to ten,’ he thought as he tried not to let his frustration get the better of him at ridiculous-o’clock in the morning.

“I’m not fussing,” he eventually ground out. “I’m worried about you because you’re ill. And you’re being stubborn. You probably need some antibiotics or something.”

Robert waved his concerns away. “They don’t give them out as much anymore. It’ll be a waste of time.”

Aaron was getting bored of the same conversation and fed up of trying to persuade Robert. He decided he needed to try a different approach.

“Well, if you won’t get it sorted, you’ll have to sleep down here for a while until it magically clears up on its own.” He watched as Robert’s eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

“What? Why?”

“You keep waking me up. I’m knackered. It’s probably best if we sleep apart until you’re better. I mean, it won’t be for long, will it? Not if you’re sure you’ll be better soon.”

Robert looked lost for words but like he was about to protest any moment.

“I’ll fetch you the spare duvet down from the airing cupboard,” Aaron said as he promptly turned his back and headed back up the stairs. He just hoped his plan would work.

***

When Aaron made his way down the stairs in the morning, he found Robert with his mobile to his ear.

“Okay, thank you,” he said as he finished the call.

“How are you feeling? Did you manage to get any sleep?” Aaron asked as he leaned on the back of the sofa.

Robert scowled up at him. “I’ve got a doctors appointment at half ten,” he muttered, a little bit like a naughty child who was sulking.

Aaron kissed the top of his head and smoothed his messy hair down. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “Glad you’ve got one, ‘cause I don’t like sleeping without you.”

Robert huffed a little at that, but a tiny smile tugged at his lips. That was until he started coughing again and Aaron pulled away with a grimace.

Tough love was definitely the best medicine when it came to Robert Sugden.


	14. After Grace’s funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sad little fic after Grace’s funeral. I’d already done a head-canon for this on tumblr but Haley prompted me to write more as a fic so here we go.   
> Alternative title: let Robert give his husband a hug, FFS. 
> 
> Rated: G

They’d walked back to the flat in silence. All three of them had been quiet all day; none of them really knew what to say. There were no words that could make any of it better. They’d tried to share gentle smiles and reassuring looks all day but it was so hard.

After they walked through the front door, a silent procession of sadness, Robert closing it behind them, Liv hugged Aaron tightly before announcing she was going up to her room.

“You gonna be alright?” Aaron managed to ask her.

She nodded once briskly, the tears still shining in her eyes. “Just want a lie down. I’ll be okay.”

Aaron returned the nod and stood silently as he watched her disappear up the stairs.

Robert stood behind him: watched how Aaron shoved his hands into his trouser pockets; how his shoulders slumped; how his head hung forward a little lower, like he didn’t have to keep holding it together now his little sister was upstairs.

And Robert closed his eyes for a moment, grateful that Aaron could let his guard down around him but wishing with everything that he had that he could make it better for his husband and heal the pain he felt tearing his heart apart.

He stepped closer behind Aaron.

“I should...” Aaron started, but trailed off.

“Aaron,” Robert said quietly.

Aaron turned to him, his eyes were red, dark circles beneath them. He looked up at Robert for a moment and Robert saw the second that Aaron broke.

“Come ‘ere,” he said as he wrapped an arm around Aaron and used it to pull his husband towards him. Both of his arms found their way around Aaron’s back and he drew him as close as he could, pressing their bodies together and trying to protect Aaron and give him strength and show him how much he loved him all in one gesture.

Aaron didn’t fight it: he came willingly into the embrace. Face buried in Robert’s chest, hands desperately clutching the material of his suit jacket, Aaron sobbed.

“I’ve got you,” Robert murmured against his hair as he pressed his cheek to Aaron’s head. He held him tightly, like he was afraid that if he let go, Aaron would splinter into a thousand pieces and float away.

Robert’s hands rubbed up and down his back as he let Aaron cry against his chest. They stood there for a long time, not speaking - Aaron sobbing and Robert shedding a few of his own silent tears.

The material of Robert’s shirt was damp by the time Aaron moved from his position. He pulled back and blinked up at Robert like he couldn’t believe how much he’d just fallen apart. Aaron’s fingers gently moved across the wet patch on Robert’s shirt.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

Robert grabbed his fingers and squeezed them. He smiled a tiny, sad smile. “You never have to be sorry for this. Let me look after you, hmm?”

Aaron tried to return the smile, but more tears welled in his eyes. He just nodded when Robert tugged on his hand and steered him towards the stairs.

When they got to their room, they both wordlessly changed out of their suits, pulling on comfortable old T-shirts and jogging bottoms.

Robert propped himself up with a pillow on the bed and held out his hand to Aaron. “Come on,” he said quietly.

Aaron silently climbed onto the bed beside him and slotted himself against Robert’s side. It was such a natural position, like he belonged there. As soon as he was comfortable - arm across Robert’s stomach, head on his chest, one leg thrown across Robert’s thighs - he seemed to melt a little bit. Some of the tension seemed to drain from him and he released a long sigh.

Robert’s hand seemed to move to Aaron’s back without him making a conscious decision: he started stroking up and down Aaron’s spine and across his shoulders soothingly.

“Thank you,” Aaron whispered. “You’ve...been so good.” He struggled to get the words out, not because he didn’t mean them but because he was fighting back the sorrow again.

Robert sighed. “You don’t need to apologise and you don’t need to thank me. There’s nothing I can do or say to make this better - god, I wish I could - but I’ll be here for you. Anytime you need me. If you want to cry or scream or tell me how unfair everything is...I’m here. I promise,” he said quietly.

He could feel a damp patch developing on his t-shirt, but he didn’t even care. If this was what Aaron needed, he’d lie there for as long as he wanted.

His hand kept moving across Aaron’s back. “You’ve been so strong today. So brave, like always. You don’t have to hide it from me. I’m here...whatever happens, whatever comes next...I’m here.”

“I know,” Aaron whispered against his chest. He sniffed loudly and wiped at his face. “Can we just stay here, like this, for a while?”

“Whatever you want,” Robert replied gently. “Whatever you need.”

 


	15. Post surrogacy discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the episode where Robert announced he was ready for them to have more kids. 
> 
> Rated: G

“Robert, don’t say this just to make me happy, or...”

Robert cut him off with a hand to his knee and slight shake of his head. “I want us to have kids of our own. I’m an idiot for ever saying that I wasn’t ready...because I am. I’m ready.”

A soft smile slowly formed on Aaron’s face as he allowed Robert’s words to sink in, before it grew into one of sheer joy as he realised that they were both on the same page: they both wanted a family.

They moved at the same moment, smiles wide on their faces as they pulled one another into a tight embrace. Aaron’s eyes fell closed as he drew in a deep breath. Robert’s hand cupped the side of his head, his thumb stroking through his hair, as he held him close, and Aaron sighed in complete contentment.

When they parted, Robert smiled at him - it was the sort of smile that Aaron knew only he ever got to see and it warmed his soul.

But he couldn’t help the tiny doubt that nagged at him. What if Robert was only agreeing to the surrogacy plan to make him happy? He wouldn’t force him into it, not if his heart wasn’t really in it.

“Are you sure?” he murmured as he looked into Robert’s eyes. He knew him well enough to know if Robert was holding back or keeping something from him. And he had to know for sure that Robert was with him all the way.

Robert’s smile softened and he tilted his head slightly as he looked back at Aaron. “Part of me was convinced that I wasn’t ready to be a dad again. Maybe I thought we should have some time to ourselves. But it hit me today that we can still have that and we can add to our family at the same time. I want us to start the next stage of our lives together. So yes, I’m sure.”

Aaron surged forwards and pressed his lips against Robert’s, smiling as Robert’s hand stroked across his cheek. He drew back a little and swallowed thickly.

“Sleepless nights? Worrying about them? Making huge decisions? Clothes covered in food and dribble? Hardly any alone time? You know what you’re signing up for?” Aaron asked. He was smiling slightly but despite his teasing tone, the questions were serious: he needed to know that Robert was all in.

“Aaron, I’m ready,” Robert repeated gently. “I want this with you. We know we can do this and I want to experience everything that comes with being dads to a whole house-full of kids with you.”

“A house full?” Aaron echoed with a laugh. “Maybe we should start with one.”

“Or two,” Robert said with a cheeky grin. “And Seb makes three.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Think you need to toughen up first,” he remarked. “You can’t be the softie that lets them get away with drawing all over everything, including you.”

Robert laughed as he looked down at his shirt. “I’d never let our kids do that. But I was handing Nicola’s back to to her so she can deal with that one.”

Aaron shook his head at his husband, but couldn’t help but smile again. Seeing Robert so happy and at ease with the discussion of their plans for children reassured him that Robert was completely on board. And it sent a rush of love for the man before him flooding through him.

“Come on,” he said as he stood up and tugged on Robert’s hand.

Robert clambered to his feet and allowed himself to be dragged towards the stairs. “Where are we going?” he asked in confusion. “I thought you were about to set off.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow at him. “The meeting can wait for a bit. We have business to sort out upstairs first.”

He gestured up the stairs with a nod of his head and Robert grinned at him. He didn’t protest again as Aaron led him up the stairs so they could celebrate their good news.

 


	16. Christmas Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A soft Christmas morning inspired by the tiny Robron glimpse in the Xmas trailer and the idea of them having a lovely Christmas after last year’s heartache. 
> 
> Rated: G

Robert woke up with a start.

It was Christmas morning and it took a moment for his mind to remember that. It also took him a moment for his thoughts to settle. He’d woken up from a nightmare.

In his dream, he’d been chasing Aaron through the village, never quite reaching him. He shook his head a little because that wasn’t real. That had been some weird mind-trip his subconscious had taken him on last year after his brush with death at Christmas.

That was a year ago. A whole year.

He could hardly believe it. That meant it had been a year since he’d been so bereft about losing Aaron.

He suddenly had an awful moment of panic. What if it hadn’t been a dream? What if he hadn’t got Aaron back? What if the last year had actually been the dream?

No, he told himself. Of course it was real; he was lying in their bed, in their home, wasn’t he? He was being daft.

But Aaron wasn’t there. And his side of the bed was cold. Robert’s heart stuttered in his chest. He sat up and looked around the bedroom.

Twisting himself and sliding out of bed, he grabbed his dressing gown off the back of the door and pulled it on. Stepping out onto the landing, he could hear someone clattering about in the kitchen downstairs. It soothed him immediately, but he still wanted to get down the stairs. He needed to see Aaron.

As he stepped off the bottom step, Aaron turned to smile at him. Robert couldn’t speak for a moment; he just stared at Aaron and soaked in the moment - Aaron in their kitchen in his soft pyjamas, a spatula in hand, looking at Robert like he was all he wanted for Christmas.

“Mornin’,” Aaron greeted him. “I was gonna surprise you with breakfast in bed seeing as we’re not eating ‘til later.”

Robert still didn’t speak. Instead he closed the distance between them and flung his arms around Aaron, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Merry Christmas,” he murmured against Aaron’s cheek.

Aaron had seemed almost taken aback by his actions, but he quickly returned the embrace.

“Merry Christmas, Rob,” he replied.

Robert pulled back and looked at him, smile on his face. “Best Christmas ever,” he said quietly.

Aaron laughed. “We’ve not done anythin’ yet!”

Robert shrugged, unable to wipe the smile from his face. “Doesn’t matter. This is it.”

Aaron just smiled at him and shook his head. “You soppy git.”

Robert pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Love you too.”

 


	17. The sarong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert has a thing about Aaron wearing that bloody sarong. 
> 
> Rated: E

“What on earth is this?” Robert said as he dubiously picked up the piece of material from the sofa where Aaron had chucked it as soon as Paddy and his mum had walked out.

Aaron cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Um, it’s...it’s nothing. Give it here.”

He lunged forward to grab it out of Robert’s hands but his husband moved out of his reach and let the cloth unravel, eying it before he looked back at Aaron with a raised eyebrow.

Aaron huffed out an annoyed grunt. “It’s a bloody sarong,” he grumbled. “My mum and Paddy seemed to think it’d be a good present from their holiday - something about it being freeing.”

Robert’s eyes widened a little as he looked between the sarong and Aaron’s face. He licked his lips.

“Try it on then,” he said as he held it out to Aaron.

Aaron gaped at his husband. “Uh, no.”

“Go on,” Robert insisted.

“Get stuffed. I’m not putting that on,” Aaron said as he shook his head.

Robert took a step towards him. He ran the material through his hands as he moved. “I just think you should give it a chance.”

“A chance for you to take the piss, yeah,” Aaron huffed.

Robert shook his head, looking surprisingly earnest. “I promise I won’t laugh. Liv’s out so she won’t see. Go on, Aaron, please.”

Aaron looked at him suspiciously for a moment. Then, slowly, he reached out and grabbed the sarong from Robert’s hand.

“The things I do for you,” he grumbled as he turned and stomped up the stairs, sarong in hand.

Robert gave him a minute and then followed him up the stairs. When he walked into their room, Aaron was just finishing tying the sarong around his waist. Robert stopped in the doorway and drew in a breath. The black and white patterned material was draped over Aaron’s legs surprisingly artfully, just grazing his ankles.

Aaron looked up at him and frowned, hands on hips. “Happy now?”

Robert swallowed thickly. “You have no idea.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Knew you were going to take the piss.” He started fumbling with the folds of material and Robert strode across the room quickly.

Taking Aaron’s hands in his own to still them, he shook his head. “No,” he said simply.

“No?” Aaron echoed in confusion.

“Just...stay exactly like that,” Robert told him.

“What?” Aaron asked. “You’re bloody mental. If you’re going to try to take a photo of this, I’m going to...”

He never finished what he’d been about to say as Robert’s hand slipped through the flap of the sarong and cupped his balls through his boxers.

“Shit,” he gasped out. He looked down at where Robert’s hand disappeared inside the sarong and then back up at his face. Robert’s cheeks were a little flushed and he was biting on his lower lip. “Really?” Aaron asked. “This is doing it for you?”

Robert leant into his space a little more. “You have no idea,” he muttered again. He moved his hand, rubbing against Aaron’s cock which was already hardening beneath his touch. “You look...” he trailed off, seemingly unable to finish his thought process as he looked down the length of Aaron’s body to the material that had got him so completely worked up.

“Rob?” Aaron asked, wondering what the hell was going on.

Robert’s eyes lifted to his face again and his eyebrows rose teasingly. Then, he withdrew his hand from the sarong, sank to his knees and, without hesitation, pressed his face against the material at Aaron’s crotch, breathing heavily against the erection that was forming beneath the sarong. His hands came up behind Aaron, smoothing up the back of his thighs over the thin material hanging from his hips, and settled on his arse as he drew him close. Pushing up on his knees a little, he pushed the hem of Aaron’s t-shirt up slightly to reveal the skin above his waistband and he pressed light kisses across the warm flesh before his hands slid inside the sarong again and parted the folds. He reached up and hooked the top of Aaron’s boxers around his thumbs before he pulled them down his legs, Aaron placing his hands on Robert’s shoulders for balance as he stepped out of them without needing to be told.

Aaron, for his part, was still baffled about what had got into Robert, but he wasn’t about to start questioning it or complaining about the attention he was receiving and the idea of Robert’s mouth on him, as he was pretty sure he knew what was about to happen.

Aaron shuddered a little as his hard cock grazed against the material of the sarong. The sarong was soft and thin, but the sensation of it brushing against the head of his dick had goosebumps rising on his skin.

Robert looked up at him, his eyes a darker shade of blue than normal. His tongue ran across his bottom lip before his fingers deftly parted the material to reveal Aaron’s erection.

Looking down at himself, Aaron found it strange to see his dick poking out from the bunched up black and white cotton of the sarong, but Robert didn’t seem to find it odd - he seemed to be completely fascinated by the sight before him. Leaning in, Robert wrapped his lips around the head of Aaron’s cock, one hand keeping the sarong out of his way while the other reached inside to cup his balls.

“Shit,” Aaron hissed. His hands gripped Robert’s shoulders a little tighter at the sensation.

Robert pressed forward, taking more of Aaron into his mouth and moving his hand to wrap around the base of him, twisting his fist and teasing at his balls with every other bob of his head up and down.

Robert groaned deep in his throat as Aaron couldn’t resist the urge to thrust into the heat of his mouth and Aaron matched the sound with his own as he wrapped one hand around the back of Robert’s head, threading his fingers into his thick hair and tugging slightly; the other still rested on Robert’s shoulder as he felt his legs turning into jelly with each bob of Robert’s head.

Taking Aaron’s movement as some sort of signal, Robert shifted on his knees slightly and slid both hands behind Aaron. Starting just above his ankles, he dragged them up Aaron’s legs slowly, gathering up the material of the sarong as he moved until it was completely bunched up in his hands as he pressed his palms against Aaron’s arse to pull him closer. Swallowing around Aaron, Robert took him as far as he could down his throat.

Aaron jolted at the sensation, gripping Robert’s hair a little tighter. He rocked his hips forward again, eyes rolling back in his head at the feeling of Robert swallowing around his cock.

“Fucking hell,” he gasped.

Robert’s hands pressed against Aaron’s arse, fingers squeezing his cheeks, as his own eyes watered.

“Robert...” Aaron warned. “Rob...I’m gonna come. Shit!” He sucked in a sharp breath, his lips curling into a smile as he felt his orgasm slam through him, then parting on a silent yell as he threw his head backwards. The shudders of it raced through him and when he eventually looked down, Robert was just pulling away from him, Aaron’s cock falling from his lips before he licked them and then grinned up at his husband with something like triumph written all over his face.

Aaron shook his head and rolled his eyes before he staggered back a few paces and slumped down onto their bed, his legs no longer able to support him. He threw his arm over his face and breathed deeply as he waited for his racing heart to slow.

The bed dipped beside him as Robert clambered up and lay down next to him. Robert tugged on the material of the sarong that was a screwed-up mess gathered around Aaron’s waist and thighs.

“So you’re keeping this obviously,” he remarked, his voice rough and throaty thanks to their previous activity.

Aaron rolled his head to the side to look at him. Their eyes met and they both laughed.

A moment passed and Aaron suddenly shifted, pushing himself up and throwing a leg over Robert’s. He straddled his thighs and stared down at him, his eyes raking from his expectant face to the obvious bulge in his jeans where the fly was undone. The movement had separated the folds of the sarong, causing the material to ride up Aaron’s thighs so his cock was on show again.

Robert swallowed thickly again.

“Maybe we should get you one,” Aaron suggested.

Robert hummed. “Maybe _we_ should go to the Maldives so you can walk around wearing one every day.”

Aaron laughed and leant forward to press a kiss against Robert’s mouth, his weight shifting on Robert’s erection and making him groan.

“We’d better investigate all the benefits before we go booking a holiday based purely on that idea,” Aaron said in mock seriousness.

Robert’s hands fisted into the material at Aaron’s thighs before sliding round to his arse cheeks. “Better get on with it then,” he said with a grin.


	18. 18: A Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Absolute fluff! Just a little ficlet based on the Robron snuggling on the sofa pic. 
> 
> Rated: G (for fluff!)

__There was peace in the house again - finally. It wasn’t going to last so Robert took his opportunity to savour it.

“I’m just gonna have a minute,” he said as he slumped down on the sofa, resting his head back and closing his eyes.

Aaron huffed out a soft laugh as he rounded the sofa and looked down at his husband. “Don’t tell me you’re knackered after one day of looking after them.”

“There’s three of them,” Robert argued, eyes still closed. “And a piglet for some reason.”

Aaron sank down onto the sofa beside Robert, their bodies pressed together. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was pretty shattered too. Kids were hard work.

“You still owe me a night in,” he commented. “If you can manage it,” he added cheekily.

Robert’s left eye opened at the words and he looked at Aaron. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t muster the energy to move in that moment. “Just...give me five minutes.”

“Okay, old man,” Aaron teased him. But as Robert allowed his eye to close again, Aaron stifled his own yawn. He had to admit Robert looked pretty content, definitely comfortable. He snuggled a little closer, their shared warmth making him feel a little sleepy.

It took mere minutes before Robert was snoring softly, his breaths deep and even, and Aaron realised he didn’t actually have the energy, or the heart, to mock him. Instead, he rested his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes.

When Robert stirred awake for a moment a little later, he found Aaron’s head resting against his own, his husband’s mouth parted slightly as he slept.

Robert smiled softly to himself and let his eyes fall shut again. They’d enjoy the peace while it lasted.


	19. After Robert’s plan fails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the episode ficlet because I really didn’t like the discussion they had and it was such a jarring turnabout from the previous day and seemed so out of character.
> 
> Rated: G

The house had gone cold around him as he’d sat on the sofa. The TV was still flashing away, something playing that Robert hadn’t paid any attention to for what seemed like hours.

He’d been on his own downstairs for a long time. Liv had seen Gabby out and retreated to her room again, obviously sensing the mood downstairs. Aaron had slammed about in the kitchen for a while and then grunted something about going for an early night (and not the good kind, Robert had lamented).

Robert had stayed put. His mind was turning over and over the events of the previous day, wondering where it had all fallen apart and getting frustrated. One minute they’d been riding the high of their success; the next everything had crashed down around them.

Possible half-formed ideas to solve the problem had appeared in his head only to be shaken away as ridiculous or too much or too risky - Aaron’s words were ringing in his ears: “it’s too big a price to pay”. Robert knew he couldn’t solve this with another crazy, illegal scheme. He might just push Aaron too far if he tried something like that again - maybe he already had. He shuddered and not because of the cold seeping around him. Aaron was crushed about the prospect of losing the chance to find a surrogate: what if he really couldn’t forgive Robert for blowing it for them?

He hated the feeling of knowing he’d disappointed Aaron. He just never seemed to get it right no matter how hard he tried. And Aaron was so angry with him again. He was trying his best: he just wanted to make him happy. He wanted to give Aaron everything he dreamed of, but maybe he’d never be able to do that. He hated disappointing Aaron but he hated the feeling of self-doubt that was creeping over him just as much.

“Aren’t you coming to bed?”

The quiet voice from behind him startled him and he turned his head to see Aaron standing at the bottom of the stairs. Robert hadn’t even heard him coming down the staircase: he’d been so wrapped up in his thoughts.

Robert looked down at the arm of the sofa. “Didn’t think you’d want me to,” he replied.

Aaron blew out a sigh and Robert couldn’t tell if it was from frustration or defeat or sadness. He didn’t look up to see what might be on Aaron’s face.

“You can’t stay down here all night. It’s gone midnight and it’s freezing down here.”

Robert looked up at him then. “I don’t think I can.”

“What?” Aaron asked and he looked genuinely confused, a flash of concern in his eyes.

“I can’t come to bed and lie there next you knowing you’re angry with me; knowing that I’ve let you down - again. I just wanted to...I just wanted to make you happy.”

Aaron frowned at him before he walked around the sofa and sat down next to his husband. “ _You_ make me happy - most of the time.” He tried for a smile but it fell when Robert didn’t return it. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so hard on you earlier. I was just...upset. Yesterday I felt like we’d taken this huge step towards having a baby and then it got snatched away from us so quickly. I just didn’t know how to deal with that and I took it out on you.”

“It’s my fault,” Robert said quietly.

Aaron shook his head. “We never would’ve even been that close if it weren’t for you. I know you’re trying to do all of this for us, but maybe the next thing we try should be more...legal. And a team effort so I can keep an eye on you.”

Robert finally felt his lips twitch into a tiny smile. “You still want to go for it?”

“Of course I do. I want everything - with you.”

Aaron took his hand and squeezed his fingers tightly. “Come on - come to bed. You’re freezing.”

Robert stood up when Aaron tugged on his hand. “Warm me up?”

Aaron raised an eyebrow at him. “Don’t push your luck.”


	20. Robert finds his first grey hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G

Heavy footsteps stomping down the stairs had Aaron turning his head. He saw Robert as he reached the bottom, but when he caught his eye, Robert quickly headed towards the front door.

“Where are you rushing off to?” Aaron called to him. “You’ve not even had breakfast.”

Robert turned and looked at him before he grabbed his jacket off the hooks near the door. He seemed to be having trouble meeting Aaron’s eye.

“I’ve...um...I’ve got to head out. I’ve got an early meeting.”

“What meeting?” Aaron asked. He wandered closer to where Robert was standing. “I made you a coffee.” He was eying Robert with obvious suspicion, clearly wondering why Robert was acting so oddly.

“Um, thanks...but I’m running late so I’ve gotta go.”

With that, he turned and all but ran out of the door, leaving Aaron extremely confused.

***

When Aaron got home, he called out to Robert, but got no reply. Knowing he was back, because his car was on the drive, he made his way upstairs to see if he was there.

Walking into their bedroom, he raised his eyebrow at the sight of Robert staring intently at his reflection in the mirror. His head was angled to the side and he was leaning towards the mirror looking at himself sideways.

“I know you think you’re fit, but there’s no need to admire yourself from every possible angle,” he said and his eyes widened as Robert nearly jumped out of his skin at the words.

Robert seemed completely caught off guard and he flapped about a bit with things on the sink side, seemingly refusing to meet Aaron’s eyes just like he had that morning.

“What’s going on?” Aaron asked as he wandered over to the doorway. “You’ve been acting proper weird all day. And I’m pretty sure you’ve been avoiding me.”

Robert’s eyes finally snapped up to his and he looked guilty. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before he blew out a breath.

“You’re gonna take the piss,” he muttered.

Aaron frowned at him. “Rob,” he started in his most serious voice, “whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Robert closed his eyes for a long moment and when he opened them again, he looked completely miserable. “This morning, when I got out of the shower, I found a grey hair.”

Aaron tried to hold it in - he really did - but he couldn’t stop the laugh that burst out of him. “That’s what’s wrong with you? Oh my god, Robert! Is that all? I thought it was something serious.”

Robert huffed and brushed past him into their bedroom. “It is serious!” he insisted. “I’m getting old! And soon I’ll have loads of grey hairs and you’ll still be in your twenties and everyone will wonder why you’re married to me when you could be with someone younger - someone without grey hair!”

It suddenly struck Aaron that maybe Robert was actually serious about his concerns. And it reminded him that he was married to an over-dramatic idiot.

“Show me,” he said simply.

“What? No,” Robert replied as he backed away. “I’m cutting it out and then we will never speak of this again.”

Aaron stepped towards him and Robert stepped backwards until his legs collided with the side of the bed and Aaron pushed him to sit down on the edge.

“Let me see,” he insisted.

Robert pouted but leant his head towards Aaron and pointed in the vague direction of the offending hair at the side of his head just above his ear.

It took Aaron quite a while to find it, but when he did, he rolled his eyes and then pressed a kiss to the exact spot on the side of Robert’s head.

“I’ll still love you even when you’re completely grey,” he told him. He looked down at Robert and ran his fingers through his hair. “You’ll be one of those silver foxes.”

Robert blinked up at him and his lips twitched at the corner. “You think?”

“I know,” Aaron replied. “So don’t get any ideas about rushing out to buy a box of Just For Men.”

“So you’re saying I should just grow old gracefully?”

“I’m saying you’re in your early thirties and I reckon you’ve probably got plenty of years of being kind of fit left,” Aaron told him.

Robert grinned up at him.

“And then I’ll trade you in for a younger model,” Aaron added.

Robert practically growled as he grabbed Aaron by the arm and pulled him down onto the bed beside him. “Cheeky sod,” he said as he hovered over Aaron who was laughing at him.

“Careful, Grandad, I wouldn’t want you to put your hip out,” Aaron teased him.

Robert’s mouth actually hung open at the words before he climbed further onto the bed and straddled Aaron’s legs. Leaning forward he pressed a heated kiss to Aaron’s lips before he looked down at him with a challenge in his eyes.

“Let’s see what this old man can do, shall we?”

Aaron laughed again as Robert bent over him and pressed his lips to his neck. Crisis averted...until the next grey hair made its appearance.


	21. Chas gets an eyeful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert were away for Chas’ birthday so I decided they were obviously off having a mucky few days. But then Aaron FaceTimed Chas and she got more than she bargained for.
> 
> Rated: M

“Happy birthday, Mum,” Aaron said cheerfully as he smiled at his mum’s beaming face.

“Aw, thanks, love,” Chas replied.

Aaron had FaceTimed her, still feeling a little guilty that he and Robert had sloped off for a few nights away to celebrate their original wedding day and the fact that it had been a year since they’d got back together. His mum had reassured him over and over again that he didn’t need to feel bad - she’d survive if he wasn’t there on her birthday - but Aaron had made sure he contacted her as soon as Robert had let him get out of bed. His husband was in the bathroom and Aaron was wrapped in his dressing gown as he chatted with his mum.

“Are you having a good day so far?” Aaron asked.

His mum nodded. “Just quiet so far. We’re having a few people over to the pub later for a some drinks - nothing too fancy.”

Aaron frowned a little at her. He knew there was stuff going on with Paddy and her birthday was being overshadowed: it made him feel more guilty about their trip.

“I can see that face, you know. I don’t want you fretting about not being here. I want you to enjoy yourselves. Besides, if you were here you two would just be trying to sneak off for some alone time anyway.”

Aaron’s eyes widened a bit and he felt a flush travel up his face.

Chas laughed. “You think I don’t know what you’re like? I seem to recall that you couldn’t keep away from one another for one night before your wedding so don’t be acting all coy with me!”

Aaron huffed out a quiet laugh at the memory: his mum did know them.

Suddenly, Chas’ eyes widened and she gasped loudly, her hand flying to cover her eyes. “Oh...god!”

“What?” Aaron asked in panic. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh god,” Chas repeated. “I can’t...I can’t look,” she replied.

“Mum, what’s wrong?” Aaron was utterly bewildered as he watched his mum’s flustered face as she still covered her eyes and tried to wave him away at the same time.

“Aaron...I need to go,” Chas said quickly.

“Mum...”

“I’ve got to go, love. Enjoy the rest of your trip. And just...look behind you.” With that, she disconnected the call without looking at Aaron again, leaving her son completely baffled.

Aaron scrunched up his nose at her odd behaviour and put the phone down on the dressing table. He turned around in his chair.

“Oh shit,” he said in horror.

“What’s up?” Robert asked as he turned around where he was standing, completely naked. He was standing on the other side of the large room that Robert had booked for them, but he was directly behind where Aaron was sitting.

Aaron felt his cheeks burn but he couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of him. He put his head in his hands.

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but...I think you’ve just given my mum an eyeful.”

Robert frowned. “What?”

“I was FaceTiming her and I’m guessing you were wandering about over there stark bollock naked,” Aaron told him and then he laughed again at Robert’s mortified expression.

“Your mum’s just seen my arse?” he asked.

“You’d better hope that was all she saw,” Aaron laughed.

“Oh my god!” Robert groaned. “That’s it - I’m going to have to leave the village.”

He sank down onto the side of the bed and then flopped backwards, arm thrown over his face.

Aaron took pity on him and wandered over. He clambered up onto the bed alongside Robert and buried his face in his neck to smother his laughter.

“Stop laughing at me,” Robert whined. “I’ll never live this down.”

“It’s a very nice bum,” Aaron told him to try to appease him.

“Which your mum never should’ve seen,” Robert replied. “I’ll never be able to look her in the eye again.”

Aaron burst out laughing again and Robert rolled over to throw a leg over Aaron’s thighs and clamp a hand over his mouth to stop his giggling.

“It’s your fault. I didn’t know you were FaceTiming. You need to make it up to me...and my bum,” he said in mock seriousness.

Aaron promptly stopped chuckling and raised an eyebrow at Robert. He had a feeling he could help Robert get over his embarrassment...at least until they had to go back to Emmerdale.


	22. The ultimate married couple argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Aaron and Robert have their argument about the surrogacy plans. 
> 
> Rated: Teen and up

Aaron pulled the duvet up further around his neck. He was practically cocooned and that was exactly what he wanted.

He’d heard Robert start making his way up the stairs and ground his teeth a little at the audacity of the man to think he was welcome in their bed. The tiny part of his brain that knew he had no right to make Robert sleep elsewhere reminded him that it was actually Robert’s bed too and he was quite entitled to sleep in it, but he quickly silenced that part: he was still too angry to be rational.

He was facing away from the door, hunched under the duvet, and not in a ‘come and get in and snuggle me’ kind of way. It was very much a ‘touch me and I’ll fucking snap your fingers off’ kind of message he was hoping to send.

The door opened, but Robert didn’t turn any lights on as he crept around the room trying to get undressed.

After he’d stomped upstairs, Aaron had had a shower and climbed straight into bed. He hadn’t even called down that he was going to bed and he certainly hadn’t wished Robert a good night. He’d got into bed and laid there stewing on their argument: too tense to sleep, too wound up to relax.

Eventually, Robert slid under the covers, but rather wisely he didn’t attempt to spoon up against Aaron like he usually would’ve done.

“Night, Aaron,” he whispered into the darkness and the space between them.

Aaron ignored him. He was pretending to be asleep.

Robert huffed out a frustrated sigh. “I know you’re not asleep.”

Aaron ignored him again. He wasn’t interested in exchanging pleasantries with his husband.

“Don’t be like this,” Robert said quietly.

That was it. Aaron narrowed his eyes at the wall. “Like what?” he ground out.

“Like I’ve done something wrong,” Robert replied. He sounded annoyed too and Aaron wondered how he dared. “You can’t just rush into something like this. We need to be practical.”

Aaron sucked in a breath, his nostrils flaring at the words. Fuck practical and fuck Robert and his stupid ideas.

“I hate arguing,” Robert told him, still talking to Aaron’s back. “I don’t want us to go to sleep with this between us.”

“Should’ve thought about that before, shouldn’t you,” Aaron grumbled.

There was a long moment of silence.

“So you don’t want to talk about it?” Robert asked.

“Nothing to say, is there?” Aaron replied bluntly.

He felt the bed dip behind him and knew that Robert had rolled away from him to face the opposite wall. Their positions seemed to reflect their opposing ideas: facing in opposite directions, a clear divide between them.

Aaron didn’t fall asleep and he was pretty sure Robert hadn’t either. They were both too rigid, uncomfortable in their own bed together for the first time in a long while. The words of their argument kept turning over in Aaron’s head.

Robert had said, “I’ve made my mind up.”

Well, so had Aaron. It was the right thing to do: he had to do it for them, for their future, for their family. In the morning, he was going to make a phone call.


	23. Robert loves it when Aaron does crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the episode when Aaron and Robert had to do crime to fix Vanessa’s mess with the car because there’s no way Robert wasn’t completely turned on by Aaron the criminal. 
> 
> Rated: Explicit

Aaron rubbed the towel over his hair roughly once more. He looked at himself in the mirror and actually smiled to himself a little. They’d had a good day - in a weird sort of way. It had been far from ideal obviously: Robert’s plan for the haulage firm had fallen through; all the time working on Mike had been for nothing; Vanessa had been an absolute disaster; and they had Mike’s threat hanging over them. But somehow they’d got home and found themselves giggling like a pair of naughty school boys about the events of the day. Neither of them could believe how Vanessa could be so naive and so bad at committing crimes (and getting away with it), Robert had started humming ‘Smooth Criminal’ and they’d both been laughing as they’d headed upstairs to bed.

They didn’t even feel that bothered about Mike’s threat to make them pay: they’d been through far worse in the past and dealt with far scarier people than him, and Aaron couldn’t help but think that they were so much stronger these days. He felt like they could face anything together.

Wandering out of the en-suite with his towel wrapped around his waist, he paused just inside the bedroom. Robert was staring at him from his position on their bed. He seemed to be incredibly focused: his eyes not leaving Aaron and an intense look on his face.

A shudder rushed through Aaron at the scrutiny.

“What you doin’?” he asked, his voice gruff.

Robert’s eyes travelled over him from head to toe. He was sitting propped up on their bed - his back against the headboard - wearing just his pyjama t-shirt and his boxers.

“Waiting for you,” he replied simply.

If Aaron didn’t know his husband inside out and back to front, he’d have thought that Robert was pissed off with him for some reason. But Aaron did know him and he knew what Robert’s singular focus meant. Robert wasn’t annoyed; he was turned on.

The fingers of Robert’s left hand were tracing small circles against his thigh as he stared at Aaron and Aaron couldn’t stop his eyes wandering to the bulge in Robert’s underwear. Without realising he was doing it, his tongue flicked out and licked his bottom lip as his eyes moved between Robert’s hand, his boxer-covered dick and his face. When his eyes met Robert’s, he saw so much want he felt his skin prickle with heat.

“Come here,” Robert said. It was a command and while Aaron wasn’t usually one for following orders, he wasn’t about to refuse.

Slowly, he made his way to the edge of the bed, his eyes not leaving Robert’s as he stepped closer. Once he was alongside the bed, Robert’s turned himself so his legs were hanging off the side. Then he opened them and, with one hand on Aaron’s arse and the other on the small of his back just above the towel, he tugged Aaron to stand between his thighs. He pressed his face to the shower-warm skin of Aaron’s stomach and kissed the flesh there a few times. Aaron drew in a breath at the sensation and felt his dick immediately respond. Reaching up, his fingers threaded into the hair at the back of Robert’s head causing a soft hum to fall from Robert’s lips.

“Is it wrong that I was so turned on by you today?” Robert murmured against his stomach, his warm breath tickling Aaron’s skin and making goosebumps rise on his flesh.

Aaron shook his head, even though Robert was too focused elsewhere to notice. “It was the thrill,” he replied quietly.

Robert hummed again in agreement. “Do you know what I wanted to do to you when you pulled out that screwdriver? And when you broke into that glovebox?”

Aaron didn’t know how Robert had the ability to be seemingly constantly kissing his skin while still speaking, but his toes were already curling with every touch of his lips and every word. His fingers tightened in Robert’s hair and the other hand gripped his shoulder.

“Hmm, what I’d have done to you if Vanessa hadn’t been there...” Robert trailed off like he was lost in his own little fantasy and Aaron either wanted him to share or do something about it.

It seemed like Robert read his mind because his fingers suddenly slipped under the towel, pulling it loose and away from Aaron’s hips. 

Robert glanced up at him and smirked. It was a look that Aaron had seen so many times over their years together: sometimes it drove him mad; other times it turned him on. And in that moment, it was the latter.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, surprised by how rough his voice sounded.

Instead of answering him, Robert leant forward again, tilted his head a little, and ran his tongue from the base of Aaron’s cock to the tip before he tongued at the slit.

“Shit,” Aaron gasped. His knees almost buckled so he grabbed Robert’s shoulder more tightly.

Robert smirked at him again and for just a moment, Aaron saw a glimpse of the man he’d met years ago, who was cocky and dangerous and everything Aaron wanted. And Robert was still all of those things really, but he was also so much more now and, god, Aaron was so in love with him.

He was also incredibly turned on by the sight of his husband swallowing his cock down, because Robert had moved on from licking up and down his dick and had wrapped his lips around him instead.

Robert had one hand wrapped around the base of him as he swallowed as much of Aaron as he could. His head moved up and down, and Aaron couldn’t resist running a hand across the hollow of Robert’s cheek as he sucked him off.

Robert’s other hand gripped Aaron’s arse cheek, his finger teasing at the crease of him and Aaron’s hips thrust forward as he sought the pleasure of Robert’s mouth.

Aaron’s hands found their way back to Robert’s hair and he gripped the strands a little tighter. It seemed that Robert approved of the sensation as he moaned around Aaron’s cock and somehow seemed to the take him deeper. A jolt of pleasure shot straight down Aaron’s spine and he grunted out a curse that had Robert blinking up at him.

Pulling back, Robert circled his tongue around the head of Aaron’s cock, lapping up the pre-come and making a show of licking it off his lips.

“Fucking hell, Rob,” Aaron breathed out. His voice was breathy and he knew he sounded completely wrecked already and he hadn’t even come yet.

Robert looked up at him through his eyelashes and licked his lips once more, his tongue tantalisingly close to the tip of Aaron’s dick.

“I wanted to bend you over the bonnet of that Audi and fuck you until you made a mess all over it,” Robert told him, his voice low and rough.

A rush of heat flushed over Aaron at his statement. Robert had always had the gift of the gab and it wasn’t the first time he’d got Aaron going with his words.

“Or you could’ve pushed me onto the back-seat and fucked me. Such a shame we had company.”

Aaron wasn’t sure whether he was just thinking out loud or intentionally teasing him with what could have been.

“Robert...” he groaned out.

Robert looked up at him and grinned.

“Why don’t you fuck my mouth instead?” he suggested. “I know you want to.”

Aaron’s mouth flapped open and his cock twitched at the idea and before he’d even had chance to reply, Robert had wrapped his lips around his dick again and was sinking down on him.

Gulping and drawing in a sharp breath, Aaron gripped the side of Robert’s head, his thumb stroking his cheek gently, before he thrust his hips forward. Robert’s throat worked around him and he swallowed him down. Each time Aaron drove himself forward, he felt like he was sinking impossibly further down Robert’s throat. His hands gripped Robert’s head and he watched in awe as Robert’s eyes watered and his lips stretched around him. He felt Robert’s hands squeezing at his arse, dragging him forward and he willingly went along with it. He slammed his hips forward over and over. And he knew he couldn’t last. There was a tingling sensation building inside him and he knew that he was ready to let go.

“Fuck...fucking hell. Rob...I’m there,” he cried out.

Robert slipped a finger between his arse cheeks and Aaron exploded with a cry of pleasure. Robert swallowed, his throat working around him as he let Aaron fuck into him until he couldn’t take anymore.

Aaron leant back and his cock fell from between Robert’s lips. Robert smirked at him, licking his lips again, and then flopped back against the mattress, a contented look on his face. Aaron immediately tumbled down beside him and tried to catch his breath and calm his racing heart.

He eyed the very prominent bulge in Robert’s boxers as he lay panting on the bed and knew they weren’t finished yet.

Flinging a leg over Robert’s thighs, Aaron pressed close to him and kissed his neck.

“The fact you get so aroused by criminal activity should be extremely worrying,” Aaron told him between kisses.

“Only your criminal activity,” Robert replied. His voice was gravelly and Aaron shuddered in pleasure at the reason why. 

Aaron’s hand danced down Robert’s chest. He was still wearing his pyjama top and his boxers, but Aaron had plans for that to change very soon. His knuckles grazed Robert’s erection making Robert’s hips buck up to chase the slight friction before his hand continued towards his thigh where he traced imaginary patterns against the inside of his leg.

“Anymore ideas you’ve had today you’d like to tell me about?” he asked as he ran his fingers up towards Robert’s balls.

Robert’s breath hitched slightly and it was Aaron’s turn to smirk.

Maybe crime actually did pay.


	24. Aaron worries about what happened with ‘that bloke’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly less dramatic than previously billed and less ragey-Aaron, but a little ficlet about the scene where Aaron worries that something happened with the bloke from the club (obviously I’m not picturing lovely Mike the chef in this scenario). Please excuse me for butchering the reunion garage scene to insert this. 
> 
> Rated: Teen and up

“You okay? Did something happen with that bloke?” 

Aaron looked so worried and, for a moment, Robert wanted to bathe in the affection and the concern in his gaze. But he didn’t deserve it, so he tore his eyes away and looked down at the floor of the garage. 

He couldn’t meet Aaron’s eyes anyway: not after what had happened.

“No,” he muttered. “It’s nothing.”

“Rob?” Aaron said and Robert felt him step a little closer. 

He glanced up quickly and then back down. He shook his head. “I’m fine.” If he said it enough times - in his head and out loud - maybe he’d believe it. 

Aaron shuffled closer still and Robert wanted to fall against him and feel those arms wrap around him, but he didn’t have the right and he couldn’t. He was almost lost in the fantasy of Aaron welcoming him into his embrace, when the movement of Aaron’s hand coming towards him startled him and he recoiled away from him. 

“Woah,” Aaron said quietly. His eyes were wide with shock when Robert looked up at him in surprise. “What...what was that about?”

“Nothing,” Robert repeated. “It’s nothing.”

Aaron looked at him determinedly. “It’s obviously something. What happened...with that bloke?”

Biting his lip, Robert shook his head slightly. “I...I’m just overreacting. It’s been a long night.”

“Did he...did he hurt you?” Aaron asked carefully and when Robert looked at his face he saw a mixture of concern and fear and building anger. 

“No...no,” he replied quickly. “I just...I went back to his and I...” he trailed off, feeling ashamed of himself. He couldn’t even have a one night stand and get over Aaron without fucking it up. “I changed my mind.” He finished quietly. “I couldn’t do it - didn’t want to do it. And he...he was pissed off. Starting yelling at me, called me some less than pleasant things.”

A glance at Aaron had Robert trailing off. Aaron’s hands were curled into fists and his jaw was clenching. 

“What happened?” he ground out.

“Nothing,” Robert started, but Aaron cut him off with a shake of his head and fire in his eyes. 

Sighing heavily, Robert continued. “I didn’t think he was going to let me leave. He was shouting and he got in my face...pinned me up against the wall...and then his room-mate came downstairs to see what was going on and I got out of there. I feel so stupid.” And he really did. How could he have let that happen? How could he have got into that situation? 

Aaron was shaking his head again. “This isn’t your fault,” he said forcefully. “If you didn’t want it, he should’ve accepted that. He had no right to do that to you.”

He looked at Robert steadily for a long moment. “Where does he live?”

“Why?” Robert asked. Panic rushed through him. He couldn’t let Aaron get involved. 

“Because I’m going to go and see him,” Aaron replied simply. “No-one treats you like that.”

“No, absolutely not,” Robert said immediately. 

“Robert...”

“No!” Robert shouted. “I’m not having you getting into trouble because of me. I didn’t tell you so you’d go after him.”

“So why did you tell me?”

“Because...” Robert swallowed thickly. “Because you asked me to. And because I want to be honest with you. Because I didn’t want you to think I’d done anything with him.”

Drawing in a deep breath, Aaron relaxed a little. He stared at Robert thoughtfully. 

“So...be honest with me then,” he said quietly. “Why did you change your mind about being with him?”

Robert’s heart stuttered in his chest at the question. It was now or never. His only chance to tell Aaron how he really felt: that he’d never moved on; that he didn’t want to; that he feared he never would. 

“I couldn’t do it. Turns out I just want to be faithful to you,” he murmured. 


	25. 25: Robert leaves the village (the sad version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: character death. 
> 
> Rated: M
> 
> Thanks to the news about Ryan leaving Emmerdale I’ve created this monstrosity. I DO NOT believe that they’ll kill Robert off (please don’t kill Robert off) but I wrote this because I’m a sucker for angst (and punishing myself clearly).
> 
> If is too sad, please read the next chapter, which starts exactly the same but ends very differently...

He’d cried. Sobbed, really. 

It had gone on for days. 

The first day, he’d sat curled in on himself in the bottom of the shower as the water beat down on him and he’d just cried.

Sometimes, he’d stopped crying and stared at the wall blankly for a while. Then it had started all over again. At one point, he’d been afraid he’d never stop. 

He’d slept fitfully, snapping awake and blinking blearily and hoping that everything had gone back to before or it had all been a nightmare. 

But it didn’t go back and it wasn’t a nightmare. It was his new reality. 

Robert was gone. It was over. They were over. And he was alone. 

He’d cried for days. Maybe weeks. It felt like it. It had seemed like no-one knew what to do or say and Aaron hadn’t wanted them to anyway. He hadn’t wanted them there. He’d only wanted Robert. 

Days had become weeks and weeks had blurred into months.

Months without Robert. He didn’t know how it had happened - how could it have been months since he’d seen him? So long since he’d heard his voice? 

The crying had stopped. Mostly. Most days he managed to make it through but some days - when he was alone, or when he dragged himself up to bed to lie awake - he’d let the tears come again. He had no other way of releasing his pain and utter sorrow. 

He knew everyone thought he should move on. 

“Maybe it’s time, love.”

“He wouldn’t want you to be unhappy forever.”

“It’s been months.”

He wanted to rage at everyone who suggested it. They didn’t know. They didn’t understand. How could they?

***

“You left me,” Aaron snarled at the wooden cross. “You promised me...and you just...you left me.”

He could almost imagine Robert’s desperate voice trying to reason with him, trying to make his excuses about how it wasn’t his fault. 

“Fuck you, Robert. Fuck you for making me fall in love with you and making me think we had our whole lives ahead of us. Fuck you for giving me happiness and then ripping it all away. You ruined everything. You’re so selfish. I wish I’d never even met you.” He drew in a shuddery breath as he tried to hold onto his raging emotions. “I hate you,” he shouted, his voice cracking. “I fucking hate you.” 

He turned then and ran away from the grave: the tears streaming down his face, his heart racing, and his breaths coming short and shallow. 

He spent the rest of the day locked in the Mill. Everything reminding him of Robert and everything hurting. 

***

Waking up in a cold sweat, Aaron immediately thought of Robert. He always did. Maybe he’d appear from the en-suite, freshly showered and preening under Aaron’s gaze. Maybe he’d wander through the door with a brew just how Aaron liked it. He never did. 

Sighing, he blew out a heavy sigh and then remembered the day before. 

He’d been angry, lost in his despair, and he’d said awful things at Robert’s grave. Things he didn’t mean. Things he couldn’t believe he’d said. 

He stumbled out of bed and pulled on his clothes from the previous day. He practically flew out of the house and ran to the cemetery. It was like a complete reversal of the day before. 

Falling to his knees at Robert’s grave, he pressed his hand to the ground in front of the cross there.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it - any of what I said yesterday. I love you. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. And I don’t regret a single moment of loving you.”

He leant forward a little and drew in a few deep breaths. “I just...I miss you so much.”

He imagined Robert wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. He imagined turning his face into Robert’s neck to breathe him in. He imagined Robert rubbing his back and telling him it was going to be alright. 

And maybe, someday, it would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me.


	26. 26: Robert leaves the village (the not-sad version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Teen and up 
> 
> No death here! The alternate ending to the previous chapter. Hopefully less painful.

He’d cried. Sobbed, really. 

It had gone on for days. 

The first day, he’d sat curled in on himself in the bottom of the shower as the water beat down on him and he’d just cried.

Sometimes, he’d stopped crying and stared at the wall blankly for a while. Then it had started all over again. At one point, he’d been afraid he’d never stop. 

He’d slept fitfully, snapping awake and blinking blearily and hoping that everything had gone back to before or it had all been a nightmare. 

But it didn’t go back and it wasn’t a nightmare. It was his new reality. 

Robert was gone. It was over. They were over. And he was alone. 

He’d cried for days. Maybe weeks. It felt like it. It had seemed like no-one knew what to do or say and Aaron hadn’t wanted them to anyway. He hadn’t wanted them there. He’d only wanted Robert. 

Days had become weeks and weeks had blurred into months.

Months without Robert. He didn’t know how it had happened - how could it have been months since he’d seen him? So long since he’d heard his voice? 

The crying had stopped. Mostly. Most days he managed to make it through but some days - when he was alone, or when he dragged himself up to bed to lie awake - he’d let the tears come again. He had no other way of releasing his pain and utter sorrow. 

He knew everyone thought he should move on. 

“Maybe it’s time, love.”

“He wouldn’t want you to be unhappy forever.”

“It’s been months.”

He wanted to rage at everyone who suggested it. They didn’t know. They didn’t understand. How could they?

***

“Hello?” he asked irritably for the second time. 

His phone ringing had startled him a little; his mind had been somewhere else. That seemed to happen a lot these days.

He almost hadn’t bothered answering - a withheld number was probably just some scam phone call after all - but something had made him pick it up. And now he wished he hadn’t bothered because there was either no-one there or it was someone messing about. No-one had spoken when he answered and he couldn’t even hear anyone moving or breathing at the other end of the call.

“Fuck off!” he snapped.

Angrily, he jabbed at the disconnect button and hung up. Everything seemed to be pissing him off today; he didn’t need morons prank calling or dialling him by mistake. 

He was having a bad day. A day where he wanted to be left alone and no-one could talk to him. He didn’t want anyone to talk to him. Rationally, he knew that wasn’t fair. It wasn’t their fault, but he needed to take it out on someone. And Robert wasn’t there to take the brunt of it. And wasn’t that just the whole problem: Robert wasn’t there. 

He threw his phone onto the coffee table and slumped back against the sofa. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to not having Robert with him, or having him just a phone call away. 

He missed him so much. 

***

If Aaron was a paranoid person, he’d be convinced someone was watching him. 

He couldn’t shake the feeling that sometimes there was someone hovering in the distance, a shadow in the corner of his eye. Whenever he turned, there was no-one there, at least not someone watching him, but the feeling niggled at him.

Maybe months and months - ‘nearly a year,’ he reminded himself sadly - of being so depressed and lost and hurt was messing with his head. Maybe all the time he spent on his own these days, hiding away in the Mill, was making his imagination run wild. 

But the feeling only grew stronger as the weeks went on. 

And then he just knew. He knew someone was watching him, following him, lurking in the shadows. 

And he was scared because what if it was someone from his past? Or Robert’s? Someone seeking some sort of revenge? They hadn’t exactly been perfect, definitely not angels, and they’d pissed plenty of people off in their lives, both together and apart. 

Aaron walked into the scrapyard purposefully. He knew exactly what he was doing. He knew he was being followed and he knew he was going to confront whoever it was. 

He climbed up the steps and let himself into the portacabin and pretended to potter about inside for a while. In a way, the distraction of worrying about who was after him had been welcome. It sounded stupid: he was so pathetic and lost without Robert that he was actually grateful for having a nutter stalking him so he had something else to think about. The thought of it was almost enough to make him smile. 

After about half an hour, he walked out into the yard and made his way behind some of the many cars that had been building up waiting to be dealt with. He was sure he still had company. But he knew the scrapyard like no-one else. He knew that if he slipped behind the right vehicles, he could sneak up behind where he thought his visitor was waiting. 

Slowing his pace, he peered around the edge of some of the cars. A hooded figure stood with his back to Aaron, behind the rusting remnants of a van. 

Aaron knew he had one chance. He rushed forward and grabbed the man by the shoulders. He spun him quickly and slammed him back against the van. The man’s hood fell down from his head with the force of his body crashing into the van and he grunted out in shock and pain. 

Aaron staggered back, releasing the man immediately. His eyes were wide as he stared at him in shock.

“Robert?” he gasped. 

Robert winced at him as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Uh, hello, Aaron.”

“What are you...? How are you...? I don’t understand.” Aaron couldn’t find the right words or think of what he wanted to know first. All he knew was that Robert, who he’d been bereft without for nearly a year, was standing right in front of him. 

He lunged forward and grabbed Robert by the front of his jacket, pulling him close and slamming their mouths together. Robert was caught off guard but he reacted quickly, his lips moving against Aaron’s. Aaron kissed him desperately, his tongue licking inside Robert’s mouth, his fingers threading into Robert’s hair. 

Only when Robert’s hand cupped his neck did he pull back gasping for air. They stayed pressed together, panting against one another’s mouths for a moment, before Aaron shook his head slightly and took a step back.

“What are you doing here, Robert? You know you shouldn’t be here. What if you get caught?” he demanded.

Robert looked at him imploringly. It was only as Aaron allowed himself to actually look at him properly that he could see the toll their forced separation had taken on Robert. He knew the pain, the sleepless nights, the utter heartache because he’d lived through it too. He recognised the pale skin and the dark shadows beneath Robert’s eyes and the sadness written all over his face because he saw the same things reflected back at himself every day when he looked in the mirror.

“I had to see you,” Robert said quietly. “I know I shouldn’t be here: it’s too risky. But I couldn’t stay away. It’s been nearly a year - the worst of my life. I’ve missed you so much. And I was worried about you. I needed to see you.”

Aaron felt his heart flutter in his chest at the words. He loved Robert so much. 

Closing the gap between them again, he lifted a hand to cup Robert’s cheek. “God, I’ve missed you so much.”

“Aaron...” Robert breathed. “I can’t...I can’t do this. I need you. I can’t be apart from you. And I know I shouldn’t have come...”

Aaron shook his head slightly. He leant forward and pressed his forehead against Robert’s. He drew in a deep breath.

“I don’t care anymore. I don’t want you to go away again. I love you.” He smiled for what felt like the first time in nearly a year. “Whatever it takes, we’ll figure this out. I’m not letting you go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m [Snarfettelove on tumblr](http://snarfettelove.tumblr.com/)  
> Feedback is always greatly appreciated.


End file.
